Onward Journey
by Genteral Ross
Summary: Winter, a Guardian wanting to save everyone. A genatic modified being made by a group of scienists called H.E.R.O NickxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Valve or any of their characters. I only own my character and her dog. I'll be uploading chapters atleast five times a week. Leave commits and suggestions, if you have an idea for future chapters, PM because pretty soon I'll be sitting here without any ideas, either that or i already have one planned.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Author.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Group Meeting.

I woke up, seeing Captain look at me as the end of my bed. I smiled and started to get up.

 _I think today is going to be a good day._ I thought to myself.

Captain, my dog, got up as well and followed me towards my kitchen. I turned on the TV and changed the channel to the morning

"Good morning American, today is going to be a great day. It is going to be 78 degrees outside and a small chance of overcast." the news man said.

"I agree, Mack, Today so far, looks like its going to be a good day." The news lady said.

"We have an update on the Green flu, it is spreading fast on the Eastcoast and we are told to tell you viewers to stay at home, where it is safe."

Screaming can be heard as someone went on screen and attacked the news people. More screaming and the camera goes down, causing the channal to go down.

I looked down at Captain and sighed.

"Time to get to work then I guess." I said, walking towards my walk in closet and started to put on my body suit and started to put on Captain's vast on.

Looking one more time before closing my door to my house for the last time. Burning the image in my mind forever. Gun shots are heard as police sirens and ambulances drive around, trying to help people.

The air force flies over head and starts to shot at the ground. I sighed and set out, with my gun up and ready to kill any threats.

"Good morning, Winter." A voice said in my ear com.

"Good morning, Felix." I said.

"I will meet you later, I need to help with these people here at the square mall." He said.

"Copy, I'll start heading towards one of the EVAC stations to help with the national guard and army." I said, heading for a hotel.

A white man bumped into me, I looked down at him, noticing his white suit.

"Watch it." I said, turning around and started out. The guy in the white suit just stared at me, seeing a 6"7 giant wasn't normal and seeing her in full on body armor. I looked down at Captain.

"Lets go, Captain, they need our help.

* * *

I Sighed, after the news of the outbreak, finding out the world went to hell. That was too much for the Guardian.

"What am I going to do?" Winter said after looking at the map of the East-coast map of America.

The Air force left many humans behind, the army left and went to help out the Navy SEALS on protecting the president.

I looked at a map and looked at Captain, seeing him covered in blood.

"I will talk with the person who is responsible for this shit." I said to him, I closed my eyes and put my helmet on, turning on the web cam and inner com.

"Winter to Felix." I said, waiting for a response.

"Copy from Felix."

"Did you make it alright to the base?" I said.

"Yeah, but some of our guys stayed with the humans to give them a higher chance of surviving this shit hole the CIDA sit up." He said, anger filling his words.

"Cool it, Felix, I am sure Big Brother has an answer to this." another voice said. Female.

"What? Killing thousands, maybe million by now." He said.

"You guys." I said, warning them.

"I know, Felix. Maybe someone accidently broke a vial when transporting it to another lab." She said.

"Clare, Felix, lock it down. I don't want to hear about it." I said.

"Yes, Major." They both said as one.

Explosions erupt, reminding the Guardian the building is on fire.

Guns fire off.

"I hear gun fire, I'll check on you guys if something happens." I said.

Captain perked his ears up, looking at his master.

Captain is a german-shephard/ Border collie mix.

"Come on Captain, lets see who is making that sound."

Opening the metal door and setting out towards the sounds of guns shots. Captain, close behind, sniffing the air. Barking and started to lead the way towards the sounds. Walking past bodies of both infected and humans, seeing little children still in the arms of their parents. Blood everywhere, even on the ceilings above. Smoke coming out of some of the rooms in the hotel. Carefully stepping over the bodies, Captain sniffing and waiting for me to catch up with him.

"God damnit! Get this hunter off of me!" A male voice shouted close by, Captain barking and running towards the sound.

I started to walk towards the voice in one of the rooms, I pushed the semi-broken door open. I the room I found the victim and the hunter in the room.

"Hey, you guys heard that bark, right?" Another male voice said, with a southern accent.

I walked up the the hunter, bringing my sword up and stabbing the chest and decapitating it.

The victim pushed the hunter off of him, wiping the blood off of his face.

"You guys took your marry time sav-." The white tuxed male stopped, realizing it wasn't his group. His face in a stunned expression, quickly hiding it with a poker face. Getting up slowly, looking up and down at me.

My helmet and visors hiding me face, my bullet proof vest covered in pockets holding throwing knifes and various of other things. My combat boots overed in blood that isn't mine, Captain watched the male, he too had a vest on. His pockets had medical items for him and me.

"Who the hell are you? You look like a freaking robot type militant." The white tux male said.

I nodded and turned around, looked at Captain.

"Hey! Did you not hear me? Who are you?" he said again.

"Winter." I said in a mellow tone.

"What?" he said.

"Winter." I turned around and took off my helmet.

His face was stunned.

"My name is Winter, what is your name?" I asked.

"Nick, where are you?" The southern accent male yelled from the hallway. The sound of people running got closer and the door soon opened.

I quickly put my helmet on and looked over my shoulder as two males and one female appeared.

"Nick, there you ar-." The southern said, stopping once he found that Nick wasn't alone in the room. Looking at the hunter's body and then back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost one, replace one.

Nick looked past me at his group. Captain, standing at guard. Captain is three feet tall standing, a mutated dog breed made for me

"Hi there, thank you for saving our friend here." The southern, young male said.

I nodded.

"I am Ellis, this here is Coach and Rachelle. The guy you just saved is Nick." Ellis pointed towards Coach, then to Rachelle. "What is your name?" Ellis looked at me; all he could see is his reflection in my visors. He, like Nick, looked me up and down. Taking in what he saw.

Waiting a few seconds before asking again.

"Ma'am? What is your name?" Ellis asked again.

I walked past Nick, pausing to look at him and continuing onwards towards the window.

"Hey, what is your name?" Coach said.

I stopped, looked behind me.

"You guys can follow me towards New Orland's. Every other EVAC station is over run or no longer safe. My name isn't important right now, your guys safety is top priority." I said, in a mellow tone.

"Top priority? You speak as if you are sent here to safe us, what are you?" Coach asked.

"I am prototype number 37, my partner is prototype 109. I was made to protect humanity by a special intelligent group called H.E.R.O. Help Evacuate Residential Oppositions." I turned around and started walking.

Nick shrugged and was the first to follow me; Coach, Rachelle, and Ellis following.

"Hey, why are you so closed off?" Nick whispered.

"No commit." I replied.

"Who is this group called, HERO?" Ellis asked.

"They were designed incase a out break happened, just like this. We have been around since 1400s." I stopped and looked around the room we were currently in, breaking the window.

"Wow, so you guys are like, old." Ellis said. Laughing at his own joke.

"I'm just prototype 37, there is up to 700 prototypes in America alone. I am around your age, Nick." I looked at Nick.

I walked onto the ledge and ran towards the other room, breaking in the room and walked towards the door, the four survivors followed me without any questions of my actions.

"So, you are a special thing made by a group of people who made you for shit like this?" Rachelle said. Looking around for any infected people straying to close to the group.

"Yes, I am." I stopped and stabbed a few infected. Gracefully side stepping each infected, bringing the twin blades through the necks and shoulders. The blood slattering everywhere, the infected bodies hitting the floor all at once. Heads rolling in different directings, blood pouring out the the necks and heads, leaving a trail.

"Wow." Ellis said, looking at me.

"God! Jesus Christ!" Nick said, looking at the dead infected around me, seeing an infected head rolling towards him. He kicked the infected head towards a different directing.

I continued walking, ignoring the four people. Captain, walking by my side.

 _I should not have told them about me, which was not a smart move to make. When night hits, I'll leave them. What do you think, Captain?_

 _ **You should at least see them to a safe place, not just the safe room. An actual safe haven for survivors.**_

 _You make a good point there, Captain. I'll stay with them for a few weeks until we get them to safety behind our walls in Alaska. What do you think about that?_

 _ **We are in Savannah, Winter. Do you not realize how far Alaska is away from where we are right now? It will take days, maybe months before we even hit the Canadian Border near Washington.**_

 _We have a GPS on us, do you not remember? We can just tell them our location and tell where we are. Aren't we near the Liberty Mall?_

 _ **We are, but that's still a little far.**_

Walking down the hallways, fire licking the walls and doors a little ways down the hallway.

As I was about to walk into the room to go around the fire. The ground started to shake.

 _It still a good plan, once we hit the mall we can give the_ Wings of Pray _a call to pick us up, drop us off at an out post and leave them there and go back and search more survivors._

The ground shook again, this time the four survivors felt it.

"Hey guys? Do you feel that?" Rachelle said, taking Captain and I out of the telepathic conversation.

"I think that is a fucking Tank." Nick said, reloading his gun. AK-47, the gun i gave him when I met him.

"Get ready you guys, shit is about to hit the fan." Coach said, he was also reloading and checking his gun, a simple tactical shotgun.

I walked into the room and broke the window, alerting infected near by. I decapitated them, watching their bodies fall over the edge, heads going in different directions from their bodies. Getting off the ledge from outside and entering the hallway again, past the fire.

Opening the door to the fire escape and climbing down the stairs to the hotel they are currently at. The rumbling got closer and closer with each step they took, the ground shook again.

Walking onto another floor and opening the door and walking out into the hallway. Coach shot the infected who were in the way. After walking past the first room, finding out it was blocked by a bed and bodies.

Suddenly, the wall broke, reveling a massive infected. The Tank, hitting his fists on the floor, roaring loudly. To the point where we felt the vibration in our chests. Beady eyes, pink colored skin, popping veins along the arms. A rocket sized bullet wound where the heart is.

"Holy shit!" Ellis yelled.

"Do we shot or run?" Rachelle said, turning the safety off of her gun, backing away from the massive infected.

The Tank, picking up a slab of the broken wall.

"Run!" Coach said, running into the nearest room ahead of him.

Nick started to run towards me, pulling me into a separate room, Captain following.

The Tank roared from down the hallway, started to walk towards us, knocking a vending machine down and sliding it towards us.

Rachelle and Ellis, following Coach, shooting the Tank as they went into the room.

Another roar was heard, followed by the wall shaking. Holding in from the impact from the Tank. I held my swords tightly, backing towards the wall, closest to the window. Nick looked at me, then back at the door. I sheathed my twin swords and went to the bed. I started pushing the bed towards the door, Nick, catching on with the idea, started to help me.

Successfully pushing the bed against the door, I pulled Nick away from the door and lead him towards the windows, breaking the window and walking on the ledge.

"Ahhh!" Rachelle yelled, from the other side of the wall. The Tank roaring, common infected running towards the sound.

The wall broke, Rachelle flying through, hitting Nick along the way. The Tank followed after her, Coach and Ellis shooting the Tank with all they have. Captain growled and started to stand guard over Rachelle while the rest of us tried to take down the Tank before it took any of us.

Nick got up and walked towards me, the Tank started to pick up other piece of dry wall and other things.

I grabbed my twin swords out, jumping off the broken wall, twirling around and hitting the Tank.

The Tank roared and made a move to hit me from my left. I brought my swords towards the Tanks arm. Cutting clean through the Tanks arm. Blood poured out of the wound. The Tank roared loudly, my ears ringing from the loud sound.

Nick went to the bed and sat down because of his injuries from being the Tank throwing Rochelle at him.

Nick, sitting on the bed, shot the Tanks head with his gun, killing the infected. I jumped seven feet back, my back hitting the wall, watching the Tank fall.

Ellis rushed towards the unconscious reporter from the other room, dropping down next to Rochelle.

"Ro! RO! Please stay with us!" Ellis said, his voice quivering a little bit.

"Stand back, Ellis!" Coach said, kneeling down next to Rachelle.

Ellis got up and watched from the window, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Pl-please, please," Rochelle said, "please stop the pain."

Coach stopped, knowing what Rochelle wanted.

"Step aside, sir." I said, walking towards the dying body.

Coach nodded, moving, but moving so he is by Rochelle's head, holding her hand.

I knelt next to her; I placed both my armor-clad hands on both sides of her head.

"Sleep well, my sister." I quickly twisted her head sideways. Ellis, watching from a few feet away, fell crying. Nick sat silently on the bed.

I got up and walked towards the other bed and grabbed the bed sheet, bringing it over to the new decease body. Covering Rochelle with the bed sheet, I grabbed a lighter from one of many pockets on my vest.

Coached walked over, wiping away the tears.

"I'll do it." His hand out stretched for the lighter. I nodded and handed the lighter to the man.

 _ **You shouldn't have given the lighter to the man.**_

 _Silent, Captain. They just lost a comrade. Where are your manners?_

Captain trotted towards me, looking at me. I petted his head.

Coach lit the body on fire, Ellis removing his hat in respect. Nick keeping watch, Captain trotting towards Nick to help keep watch. I walked in the next room, where the Tank had left the hole in. Pushing the spare bed against the door. Throwing the bedside table on the bed to help reinforce the barracked. I walked towards the window and pulled the curtains closed. Walking throw the hole in the wall, Coach handed my lighter to me. I walked toward the windows and did the same to the ones in the other room.

 _ **Winter, are we going to stay until the next day? It's still light outside, I think we should make a move towards the mall.**_

 _No, let them greave properly. They need a clear mind for fighting, I do not need other person dying on my watch._

 _ **Understood, Master.**_

Captain licked Nicks hand, I watched as he pet my animal.

 _Such a un-loyal dog you are._

 _ **He is lost, I can tell. He really liked Rochelle, I am just trying to help.**_

 _I understand your actions. Just ask me before you do that again or you will be punished._

 _ **Yes, ma'am.**_

"Ellis, Nick, come with me." Coach said, walking towards the other room.

Nick looked at me, only seeing his reflection in the visors. Ellis, nodding.

I watched as they walked towards the other room through the hole that was made by the tank. I looked down at the burning body, poor girl.

I walked onto the ledge, taking off my helmet and breaking in the fresh air. Burning bodies never smell good to me, never will be. I don't know why the other Guardians love the smell.

" _We should move on, Coach."_ Nick said, looking for me from the other room.

" _We need to move, its almost dark time."_ Ellis said.

Even though they were whispering, and a good amount of distant away from me, I can hear what they are saying because of Captain's good hearing.

" _In a half hour, we will move on. Until then, lets rest and try to get to know more about this prototype thing."_ Coach said, sighing and leaving the men.

I put my helmet on, sealing it on. My neck piece connecting to the helmet blinked green. (Neck piece is only special clothing that is harder than a diamond but can move like water, which is a body suit every Guardian has to wear).

"Winter, right?" Coach asked, finding me on the ledge.

He must of saw it on my chest and the back of my helmet.

I nodded.

"Will you come with us?" looking at me.

I nodded again, "I said you guys can follow me, you will be coming with me towards safety."

"Why are you here?" Coached asked.

"To save humanity from itself." I said, bluntly.

Nicked laughed as he walked in, after Ellis.

"Amen to that." Nick said.

"Why are you dressed up for a space war?" Ellis asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I am made to with stand abuse, most humans can't stand. I was modified to be 10x faster than humans and other animals alike." Saying a little more human like.

"That is so cool! Does your helmet have air filters, like Halo?" Great, someone is a little to happy about this.

 _ **You dug your own grave, can't help with you on this one.**_

 _I wasn't going to ask for your help anyways, you aren't good at helping in these situations._

"No commit." I said, walking back inside the room, sitting against the wall.

Nick stared at me the whole time from where he was.

Coach, leaving the room to the next. Ellis followed him for cover, just in case an infected broke in.

"Why did you let me see your face back there and not letting anyone else see?" Nick whispered, Captain ears moved towards Nick.

"I don't know, it just felt like I can trust you." I said, looking towards the hole in the wall.

Nodding at my answer, Nick laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmares are Made.

 **2 years after outbreak.**

Opening my eyes, looking around the room. My room.

Another nightmare, or I think it was a nightmare. Looking at the end of my bed, finding Captain lying there, his vest laid on the flood next to me vest and boots, my helmet on top of my vest.

Hm, was it really a nightmare? Looking at the side of the bed, finding the clock.

Only 5:39 AM.

 _ **Was it another weird dream, with these characters again?**_

Captain must of sense my increase of heart beat.

 _Yeah, I keep dreaming about them. It was about when I first met them._

 _ **What was the dream about?**_

 _Well, it was when we first met them. At the hotel, when Rochelle was killed by my hands. If only I paid attention more to my surroundings._

 _ **Don't beat yourself up about that. Everything happens for a reason, Winter. Remember Nick is still alive.**_ _\_

 _Barely, he is still recovering, right?_

 _ **Yes, he will get out of the hospital tomorrow.**_

 _Okay, good._

 ** _Go back sleep Winter, we need to be ready for him when he is out._**

 _OKay, goodnight Captain._

I closed my eyes and soon sleep took my body.

* * *

"Winter! Winter! Get up, we have to go!" Ellis said, Captain keeping him away from me.

I can hear the infected pounding on the door.

I opened my eyes, looking around, still in that room. Nick standing near the window, waiting for everyone to get ready.

I nodded, getting up. Captain growled at Ellis for getting to close to me.

"Stand down, Captain." I said quietly.

Captain stopped growling and went to my side. He seemed to be a get taller.

 _Why are you taller? Did you evolved again?_

 _ **Yes, perfect timing, is it not?**_

 _It is perfect timing, is this the last time or is there more?_

 _ **My full height is 6 feet, but I have to wait until I get more nutrition and from your approval.**_

 _Okay, I'll them about this. But remember, the others might not like this._

"Winter, Ellis, come on." Coach said.

I looked at Coach looking over the edge and along the ledge. I walked over and walked on the ledge, pulling out my swords and lead the way towards the utility room at the end of the ledge. A few infected wondered on the edge, some falling.

"That's one way of getting them rid of." Nick said from behind me.

I looked at him, I chuckled.

"I agree." I said, a little too happy.

"Coach, do you think Ro will be watching us?" Ellis said.

"I think so, youngling." Coach said, looking back at the room where he burnt her body.

"Watch out you guys, there is still infected in some of these rooms." Nick said, looking inside each room we past. Killing any infected who looked at us.

"What in the god's name is this shit?" Nick said, picking up a jar filled with green liquid.

"Throw it at a horde, only one way to find out." I said, looking at him.

 _ **I believe that is bile, from some sort of infected the CEDA collected to see what it was.**_

"Captain says it's from a infected of some sort, collected by the CEDA when they were here." I said, reaching the utility window, smashing the window. Alerting the janitors and housekeeping maids in the room.

Nick shooting them down, each bullet in between the eyes or where the heart is.

"Wait, what?" Ellis and Coach said.

"Captain and I share a telepathic bond. He had some of my DNA, only 0.98%. The same group who made me created him. When a guardian is born, so is the watcher. The Chinese zodiac chooses watchers. Mine is the tiger, but seeing they couldn't create a tiger that will evolve into a intellect being, they just stuck with the dog, cat, sheep, and the monkey." I said, while looking at Captain.

"Man, I want to be like you." Ellis said, looking around the room for anything useful.

"No you don't, I am a monster. I was design to kill without mercy, without thought. I can kill you without any thought. I can think of 600 ways to kill you, with only my hands." I said, in a serious voice.

"Watch out Ellis, I think you just opened up a new level with Miss. Winter." Nick chucking, clipping the bile jar on his belt.

Coach laughed, opening the door and shooting the infected in the way. Walking out into the hallway, checking both ways.

"Come one you three, enough talking." Coach said, walking farther down the hallway. Ellis followed, looking at me with a newfound fear of me.

"After you, Guardian." Nick said, holding his gun tightly.

I nodded and walked past him.

"Can you really kill Ellis 600 different ways?" Nick whispered.

"Yes, and much more." I said, looking back at him.

He nodded, following me after I past him.

Infected in front of Coach noticed new, alive flesh. Coach quickly shot them down, after confirming dead, he headed towards the elevators.

"I bet you the elevators don't work." Nick said, with a smirk on his face.

I smiled.

"Bad news guys, elevators don't work." Ellis said with a sad voice.

"Don't worry youngling, we will find the fire escape stairs." Coach said, not hearing Nick's prediction.

I laughed, only Captain heard me.

I looked down the hallway, seeing the next fire escape staircase. I started to walk towards the stairs when an explosion erupted next to the utility room down the hallway a few yards down.

I covered my face for protection while holding Captain in my arms.

"Onto the ledge again?" Ellis said, looking down the hallway, seeing the flames.

"We should hurry up before we die in flames." Coach said.

Walking through the utility room, killing infected on my way, I led the way onto the ledge outside. Nick, watching me as Captain followed.

"What your step out here, you guys already know that." Coach said, looking over the edge, seeing infected lying on the ground with blood splatters surrounding them.

Walking past a room up in flames, hazardous suited infected looked at me, seeing moved. I stabbed the infected through the chest and decapitating it.

 _ **Winter, I smell that bile smell near by. I smells really close, you should take point and lead them.**_

 _I can smell it too, did Ellis grab the jar?_

 _ **I am sure it was Nick who picked it up.**_

"I hear a boomer you guys." Nick said.

"What the hell is a boomer?" Ellis said.

"The big guy, that one's who throw up on you." I said.

On queue, the boomer popped out of nowhere and throws up bile on Ellis and Coach. Drenching them in the stomach acid and the mutated saliva.


	4. Chapter 4

The boomer, drenching them in bile.

"Ah, shit. Man that's nasty." Ellis said, after I throw a knife at its belly.

Nick chuckled, Coach and Ellis glaring at him.

Soon after the boomer was killed, a horde sounded off, alerting the three survivors and the Guardian. Captain whined, looking at me.

 _ **That sounds like a few dozen infected.**_

 _I know, get them away from the ledge and lead them towards a working elevator. I'll meet with you outside the hotel._

 _ **What happens when you don't turn up?**_

 _Stick with the plan, send a pick up for three survivors and tell them what happened to me, okay?_

 _ **Okay, but you better not leave me alone with these stupids for long, okay? I need you alive.**_

 _Remember Guardians never die._

I grabbed my tracking device and attached it to Captains vest, pressing a button and a smaller on came out. I grabbed that one and up it in a small slot on my helmet.

"Captain is going to lead you guys to the working elevator on this floor, you guys must follow and listen to him." I said, leading the group towards the elevators.

I checked if they were working and to my luck, they were.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Ellis said, looking around and looked behind him. Seeing infected running at him.

"I am going to cut a window for you guys to escape this building, I'll meet you guys outside this building, if I don't come out in 2 hours, leave with Captain towards the Mall." I said, pushing everyone inside the elevator.

"God speed and good hunting." Coach said, understanding what I had in mind.

Pushing the ground floor button, the elevator doors closing.

I drew me swords out and brought them to the first infected that got to me.

More of the infected closed in on me and started to attack me.

* * *

 **Nicks point of view.**

I watched Winter until the elevator doors was all I saw, as the doors closed, I saw her drew her swords out and killed the first infected that got to her.

 _"You guys better stay close to me, you heard what Winter said."_ a voice said with a voice that sounded like a command.

"Who said that?" Ellis said, looking at the other survivors.

"That wasn't me, was that you Nick?" Coach said, looking at him for an answer.

"No that wasn't me."

 _"That was me you idiots."_ Everyone looked at the 4" dog, Captain sitting and watching them.

"You can talk?" Ellis said, kneeling down to the dog's eye level.

 _"No, through the mind. I can send off messages to anyone I want to. You guys need to stay close to me, I lead you guys outside out of harms way."_

Captain said, growling as Ellis tried to bet him.

 _Great, now a dog is saying commands. How fucking fantastic this is._

As Nick thought to himself, Captain looked at him.

 ** _I can hear your thoughts, Nick. Watch what you do._**

I looked at him, dumbfound.

Coach seemed to be watching me, chuckling.

 _Can you hear me? How?_

 ** _I am a special being, like what Winter said, I was design to be the most intelligent animal. Don't worry, no one else can hear us other than Winter. She can hear our telepathic conversation since her mind is linked to mine. Everything I think, do, smell, hear, feel and tell, she gets them too. I get what she thinking and so forth._**

 _*Be nice to Captain, Nick. He can kill you without touching you._

 _Winter?_

 _*Yes.  
_

* * *

 ** _Winters point of view._**

 ** _Winter, you are hurt._**

 _A hunter got hold of me from behind, just a few cuts. I am almost done with these infected._

 ** _Good, we are almost to the ground floor, that was rather quick. Don't you think?_**

 _It was, but I don't care, as long as these die, I am happy._

 ** _The door just opened, there is fire and smoke everywhere. When the door opened, it let out a loud sound, alerting infected on this floor._**

 _Okay, God speed and good hunting Captain._

 ** _Good Hunting._**

I continued killing and killing.

Sobbing is heard.

 _"Shit, what was that? I don't believe I know this infected."_ I thought to myself, making sure Captain didn't get the message.

As I killed the last infected, a sobbing infected standing a few feet from stopped crying.

The infected looked up, red orbs looked at me, ragged breaths came out of her mouth. Long claw like nails covering her face and chest a little. Her skin was pale and blood covered her skin, mostly around her arms, chest and legs. Her hair was pale, almost pink. Torn up tank top and almost no bottom clothing on her.

The infected started to growl and raised up her arms.

I raised up my swords and started to back away towards the window.

 _"Shit, what is she?"_ I thought to myself.

The infected screamed before attacking me head on.

* * *

 **Nicks point of view.**

The elevators opened, letting out a loud sound. Near by infected looked at the sound and ran at them, Coach killed them before any of them got inside the elevator.

Captain got up and walked out of the elevator, all I saw the how much the room was covered in fire. I followed Captain and saw infected running at us, some in flames and others not yet caught on fire. I raised my gun up and pulled the trigger, the recoil kicking my shoulder, gun smoke filled my nostrial along with fire smoke. Ellis shot from my left and Coach was on my right, Captain leading.

The first infected to reach us was killed by Captain, ripping a good size chunk from its shoulder. Coach shot and shot while running into a security room on the right. Ellis following him. Fire spread across the room soon began to grow as infected dropped from the flames, catching furniture on fire.

"You guys, we need to move now, the fire is growing. The more time we spend inside this building, the less of a chance we live." Nick yelled over the gun shots and infected.

I pulled the trigger once the infected found where we were. Each bullet hitting its target, the clip ran dry. Reaching inside my pockets and grab another clip, Coach soon joined me and Ellis lead the way, followed by Captain, telling him where to run.

" _Inside the kitchen you guys, there seems to be a way out throw there that leads to the main lobby."_ Captain said.

I ran up the them and lead the way, knowing where to go. I shot every infected that got near me, jumping onto the kitchen table and jumping down and running towards the door leading to the lobby.

Once I got to the lobby, a hunter pounced on me.

"Get this thing off of me." I yelled in pain.

Captain, the first on to me, attacked the hunter from the side and started to tear it to pieces. Letting out a mean growl, his muzzle covered in blood.

"Thanks." I said, getting up. Feeling pain from my chest.

"Nick, we need to stay together, no running off alone okay?" Coach said.

Ellis ran out of the smoke and fire. Backing way from the doors, shooting infected to seemed to be following them.

I looked ahead and saw a red cross sign up ahead on a metal door.

"Up head, we are close." I said, holding my chest to stop the bleeding. I started to run once i heard more infected coming from the building.

Captain barked and looked up to see a body falling from above through the skylight window.

I looked up in time to see the body breaking throw the window and land near me, a crater forming around the body.

Captain barked again and ran towards the body, licking the explosed skin on the wrists.

I ran towards the body in the middle of the lobby. Reaching the body, realizing it was winter, started to get up.

"Shit, that hurts." She said, looking at the safe room.

A scream lead out and another body fell from the the window where Winter seem to have fallen out of, leading behind Ellis, died from the impact.

Infected started to pour out of the building around them, Coach grabbed Ellis' arm and ran towards the safe room ahead.

Captain ran after them, Winter grabbed my hand and ran after them.

"Hurry, you guys!" Ellis said, shooting the infected that got too close to us.

I looked behind me and shoot infected, seeing the bodies hit the floor.

Entering the safe house, Coach quickly closed the door and Ellis killed them from the door window.

I looked at Winter, seeing her fall.


	5. Chapter 5

I raised my swords and ran jumped out of the window.

Falling and breaking throw the skylight window below. Hearing Captain bark.

 _I'm heart, Captain, really really badly. That hunter did more than I thought and that crying infected got me along my arm._

 _ **I can smell it from here, come one, the infected are closing in on use.**_

I looked up and saw Coach and Ellis run past me, Captain running after them toward the safe room.

I got up and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him towards the safe room ahead.

He shot the infected that got too close to us. Ellis covering us from the safe room.

Running into the safe room, Coach closed the door and Ellis shot the infected from there.

I stopped and soon darkness hugged me, falling once again towards the ground.

* * *

 _ **Winter, you lost a lot of blood.**_

I opened my eyes, seeing a white room, my vest and helmet gone, same with my armor.

 _I know, where are we?_

 _ **Inside your head.**_

I nodded and looked behind me. I saw a figure standing there, clothed in doctors clothing. A table near the figure seem to have needles and unknown liquids in jars.

 _No, No!_ I yelled and turned around, only finding more doctors. Soon I was in a stretcher, strapped in. A puppy laying on my chest, tubes and cords hooked up to the back of its head, I followed the cords, only finding them connected to the back of my head.

Doctors swarming me and started to poke needles in me. Some of the needles had red fluids in them and others had black. Pain started to fill me, darkness opened his arms and welcomed me.

The puppy started to whine, seeing the tubes were filled with my blood and the liquids from the needles stuck in me.

 _No, not the puppy._

 _ **Stop the pain, please stop.**_ Said a little voice in my head.

 _Shh, its alright little one, it will soon go away._ I said back, petting the puppy. I whined some more before it fell asleep.

"The link has been successful." One doctor said, looking at me, my vision soon going black.

 _ **Winter, wake up. They need you now, in this world.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes, seeing the ceiling and hearing the moans of the undead outside.

"How long as it been?" Ellis said to Coach.

"Five minutes, kid. Give her time." Coach said.

I got up and found my armor and helmet laying next to my body.

Captain was laying near me, keeping everyone away from.

 _Who did this to me?_

 _ **Nick, he was the only one to touch you.**_ Captain growled again, getting up and standing over my body.

I started to put on my armor, thankfully by body suit was on. I put my helmet on last.

Ellis seemed to be watching me the whole time. I looked over at him and he looked away, blushing. I stood 6'5, being the tallest other than Nick, who was about the same height. I stared down Ellis, seeing him scarm under my gaze.

 ** _Stop that, he couldn't help it. You are very beautiful._**

 _I know, but right now, we need to leave._

"Everyone ready?" I asked, looking at everyone while I put my swords on my back. Nick looked at me, I looked back.

"Nice scars." Nick said.

"Thanks." I said, walking to the other metal door in the room.

Ellis looked at me and went to the table with the ammo on it. Coach followed him, picking out the ammo he needed, Nick already had his, was waiting.

"You eyes are very scary." Nick whispered.

"I know, thats why I wear a helmet all the time." I whispered back.

"Lets get a move on, the Mall instant far from here." Coach said.

I lifted the metal bar and opened the door, my arms and back screaming in pain. Damn, that witch and hunter got me good plus that fall. Good thing I was made to stand pain and healing abilities. I walked out of the safe room, seeing a bus and dead infected laying around.

An infected horde started to run at us.

 _Great, another horde._

I ready my swords, Nick behind me.

"Get ready you guys, its about to rain red." Nick said, pulling the charging handle on his assault rifle.

"Shit is about to hit the fan." Nick said, pulling the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6: New pair

**WARNING! There is infected children and detailed content for mature readers. You have been warned, don't complain to me when its too detailed.**

 **I would love if you guys left commits and feed back.**

* * *

Cocking his gun, Coach readied himself against the horde.

The horde got closer, Ellis looking at his comrades, Captain leaned against my hip.

I held my swords high up, and charged the horde ahead of us. The infected seemed to be coming from everywhere, from above, behind and out of nowhere. Slicing through necks and shoulders, feeling the blood splatter on my armor and Captain next to me. Heading rolling away, blood squirting out of the wounds.

Captain tore limbs from their bodies, clawing infected when they got too close to me. Limbing flying through the air, blood seemed to be raining.

Coach shot infected heads off from the bodies, blood splattering everywhere when the bodies hit the ground. Wiping blood from his face, reloading his gun once it ran dry. Hitting a infected head with the butt of his gun, kicking a few infected that got to close.

Ellis seemed to be having too much fun, he hit infected heads off with a metal baseball bat, the bat ringing with each hit he made. Bone crushing and cracking were heard every time he hit an infected, blood splattering everywhere, some getting onto his shirt and face. Wiping his face with his hands and grabbing his hunting rifle from his back, pulling the trigger and hitting infected heads off their bodies.

Nick pulling his trigger on his gun, kicking infected bodies once they were shot with his bullets. Looking at me slicing infected up with my swords, smiling. His smiled dropped once he spotted an infected child, his face paling. He watched as I killed the infected child without any mercy.

The infected horde seemed to be thinning out.

"It's almost over you guys." Coach said, seeing less and less infected.

Once he said that, another horde broke out, but the voices seemed small, children like.

Nick looked at me, then to Coach.

"That better not be what I think it is." Nick said, wiping blood from his gun and face.

I looked over at his group, grabbing my sword out from an infected head, swinging it a few times to get the blood off. Sheathing the swords.

 _ **I smell children near by, and they aren't alive.**_

 _I know, Captain, we must move these people out of this fight before the children gets to us._

 _ **All right, I'll lead them onward.**_

"You guys go on, I need to take care of something." I said, handing Coach a pipe bomb.

I looked up and saw more infected running toward us. Coach nodded and ran past a CEDA tent filled with bodies, way from the horde coming from the other direction.

They ran down the road, finding a witch at the end near the entrance to the building.

"Go you guys, I'll take care of this, Captain lead them okay." I said.

They ran towards the door, ignoring the witch.

In the middle of the road, there were hedges. Bodies littered the roads; at the end of the road where the bridge began were a fence and a patrol car stood.

A police officers body laid over the hood, its chest in shreds, blood slowly ran over the hood and onto the ground. Over the body was a witch, (I decided to call the sobbing infected), eating the organs, the heart held in the witch's hand.

I watched as the witch ate the heart to the police officer.

I started the walk towards the witch, taking off my helmet, pulling my swords out from their sheath.

The witch looked up, blood covering her chin. Blood running down onto her chest. The witch started to get up, throwing the heart aside, making a blood splatter when it hit the ground.

I started to jog towards it, the witch growled and then screamed, it too started run at me.

I brought one of my swords up, the other sword at my side. The witch raised her talons up and strike first.

I blocked the attack and stabbed the witch's chest with the other sword. She screamed and attached again, I jumped back and attacking again, leaving the other sword in the witch's chest, driving the sword through the head.

Her screams rendered silent, I pulled my sword out from her chest and head, swinging the swords getting the blood off of them.

A horde sounded off, mixture of both children and adult infected.

"Damn, this isn't going to be pleasant." I said, walking towards the building where the group went through.

I heard the other group's gun fire down below the bridge, infected children screaming then silenced with a bullet.

Running down the stairs, finding bodies of both infected children and adults with bullet holes in them. A smoker's body was found draped over the railing, blood dripping from the bullet wounds, greenish smoke slowing coming out of pours and mouth.

Coughing from the smoke, where was my helmet?

I opened the door and walked out of the building, seeing a red truck with infected on and around it. More bodies littered the ground, arms not where it's supposed to be. Every step I took, a splash was heard from the blood.

I continued onward, walking under the bridge and walking on the dirt. Following the bodies of infected.

I looked up, hearing wings beating. Wings beating? Was another Guardian near by?

I found the winged Guardian diving towards me, great.

I sheathed by swords and waited for the other Guardian to land near me.

"Greeting, Sister." Said Felix.

"Same to you, brother." I nodded and went up to Felix.

"Were you the one who sent for help?" he said, holding his hand out. I took his hand and started to walk again.

"No, if must have been Captain." I said, looking for dead infected.

Little infected children were seen, eating other infected bodies. I watched and looked at Felix, seeing my reflection in his visors. He stood at 6'9; he too was made to be a titan in the human race.

I let go of his hand grabbed my knife that was hooked to my thigh, walking up to the infected child, grabbing its neck. The child clawed at my armor forearm, its eye crimson red, and blood running out of its mouth. Screaming and spitting blood onto my face. Scars and bite marks covered its shoulder. The child's clothing ripped and covered in blood.

I brought my knife up, hitting the child's heart, twisting the blade and digging it in further. The infected child went limb in my grasp, I gently put the child down. Other infected must of heard the child screaming; for they were running at me.

Running and tripping over bodies, trying to get to me.

"Winter, grow your wings, we can't kill them all without getting injured." Felix said, stretching his wings.

I nodded, putting out a bomb, pulling the pin and throwing it at the infected horde.

I ran the other direction, my wings growing to 10 feet wing span, flapping them and jumped into the air.

I looked down, seeing the infected blown to bits. Blood spraying everywhere, limbs and flesh flying everywhere, getting everything wet with blood.

I flew higher and looked around, finding my group on a cross bridge, shooting at a tank.

"Felix, follow me." I dove, heading towards the tank. Drawing my swords out, I hit the tank head on, stabbing the tank's chest and head. With one last roar, the tank went down. I got up and pulling the swords out, folding my wings and they disappeared into my body. I looked at the tank, seeing bullet wounds, blood trickling out of them.

Felix landed near be, Captained wagged his tail and trotted towards him.

I looked up and saw the three survivors, correction, two survivors staring at me.

"Where is Coach?" I asked, bringing the two out of their shock state.

"He startled the witch that was on the stairs, he was a little ways ahead of us. The witch screamed and attacked Coach, by the time we got to him, he was already dead from the blood loss. I tried to revive him but Nick pulled me way, dragging me onward." Ellis said, looking sad.

I growled and looked at Felix, understanding my actions walked towards the other end.

"Tell me everything Nick, I want to know everything that happened while I was away." I said, taking off my helmet.

* * *

"Coach, I don't know why he was ahead of the group alone. The horde came at us from everywhere. When we jumped off of the bus, a a boomer got Ellis soaked. The horde surround Ellis and Coach went ahead to find a propane take, I stayed near Ellis, shooting every infected I can. Ellis couldn't see 10 inches from his face, he pushed backed infected so I can shoot them. When the infected to die out, we heard a witch's scream. I grabbed Ellis and ran towards the Coach, only finding him dead on the stairs, the witch nowhere in sight." Nick explained, rubbing his temple.

I nodded, walking by his side. I looked over at Felix, talking to Ellis and listening to one of his stories.

Climbing down the stairs and headed towards the gun store. I watched Nick's face lit up, smiling and looking at Ellis behind him.

"Hey, the gunstore. We need to stop by here before we get to the mall." Ellis said, smilling and running toward the gun store. I watched the two run towards the store, Felix catching up to me.

"We need to watch these two really carefully. I'll stay with Ellis, you take Nick. Captain has been telling me everything that happened." Felix sighed and catch up to Ellis inside the store.

"Candy store for adults, hope you guys are okay with me handling a gun, since I can't legally own a gun." Nick yelled, picking up a magnum.

"I don't care about your past, as long as you can kill infected, I am alright with that." Ellis said, picking up a sniper rifle.

I walked into the store, looking for a .50 calibur. Felix picked up dual pistols and finding bullets for them.

"Listen up you two, Felix and I are going to watch and stick with you two at all times. You two are the last human people alive we know, the rest of the population are Guardians looking for survivors out there," I looked at the two men, they nodded and I continued on, "Felix is going to watch over you Ellis, I'll take Nick. You must listen to us and do what we say without any questions. Captain will lead us towards the mall and look out for all of us."

"We are the last known people alive?" Ellis said.

"That is what we know so far, other Guardians are searching everywhere in American for other survivors." Felix said, taking off his helmet, throwing it to the side, seeing it was useless against infected.

"You guys rest up and be ready in 20." I looked over at Felix, then to Nick.

* * *

 **Sorry Coach had to die**


	7. Chapter 7

Looking around the shop, taking note of each gun and model on the walls. Seeing a ammunition pile on the table, health kits on crates.

I looked down at my hands, seeing them covered in blood, sighing and went to sit against the wall, closing my eyes.

* * *

 **This whole chapter is basically sex you have been warned**

 **Two years after infected outbreak.**

I opened my eyes, another nightmare.

 _ **Another nightmare, huh?**_

 _Yeah, this time it was when Coach died._

 _ **Nick gets out of the hospital today, you should get ready.**_

 _Alright._

I looked over to the night stand, looking at the clock.

 **7:57 AM.**

In a few hours Nick will be released from the hospital. Looking at the end of my bed, finding Captain looking at me.

Getting up and walking over to the closet, finding a clean body suit. Finding it and bringing it towards the bathroom, looking at Captain.

 _You need a shower too, I can smell you from here and you do not smell to good._

 ** _You are the one to speak, you smell like you haven't showered in years._** Captain chuckled and got off the bed and walked towards me in his human form. He only had shorts on.

I smiled, I always loved it when Captain was in his human form. Bronze colored skin, deep brown eyes, muscles toned, jet black hair. Captain smirked and went up to me, cupping my cheek in his hands.

My heart beat increased a little, staring into his eyes. Leaning down, looking at my plump lips.

I stayed perfectly still, I leaned in and kissed his lips. Opening his mouth and letting my tongue dance with his. Pushing me gently against the wall, pressing his body against mine. I pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." I said, waiting for his reply.

"I love you too, Winter." Captain said, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the bed. Kissing me again and pushing me on the bed, slowly climbing over me, kissing in between my thighs, stomach and neck. Moaning with every kiss he gave me.

He reached behind me and pulled on the zipper. I pulled the body suit down my body, feeling the cool air hit my body. Shivering a little bit, Captain smiles and covered my naked body with his, grinding his hip against mine.

I moaned a little, feeling his cock through his shorts. I reached down and pulled his shorts off, revealing his throbbing, swollen cock. Taking it in my hands and slowly stroking it. Rolling our bodies over on the bed, I looked down at him, smiling and grinding On his cock.

"I want you, Captain, I need you." I said, kissing his lips tenderly.

Captain rolled us over and he ended on top. Looking down at me, kissing my jaw line making his way down my neck. I let out a moan, finding my sweet spot on my neck, sucking and licking away.

Captain made his way down to my chest, squeezing my nipples and licking them both.

Another moan escaped my lips.

I arched my back as his hands snaked there way to my already wet pussy. Finding my love bottom, squeezing and applying pressure to it.

"Captain, please," I begged, looking down at him. Watching has he put a finger inside of me. I moaned and grabbed the blankets beneath me. Holding on tight as his thick figures explored inside me. Slipping another figure in, slowly sliding in and out, flickering my pussy lips every time his figures left me.

My breathing started to be labored, squeezing the blankets until my knuckles turned white.

"Ahhh, Cap-Captain, please." I begged some more, he watched me squirm beneath him. Enjoying the view of my naked body, sweat covering me.

"Beg for me, Winter. I want to hear you scream for me." His voice thick like honey, husky voice.

"I want you, I want you in me." I begged, I can no longer take the teasing.

Smiling at my response, quickly taking his figures out, covered in my juices, licked them. I gasped at the sudden movements and watched him play with is swollen cock in his hands. He climbed over me, I looked into his eyes and kissed his lips. His forearms resting on both sides on my head.

His cock barely touching my entrance, feeling the wet glory of me. I moaned every time his cock touched my pussy, I looked at his, growling for he was still teasing me.

"Captain, stop teasing me." I said, growling and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled and thrust into, groaning when he felt my tight pussy swallowing is 9 inch cock whole. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him, deepin him.

I felt my pussy tighten and milk him, I felt my climax rising when he slowly slide in and out. I moaned loudly and I had my first climax of the night.

Captain felt my pussy tighten and milk him. He groaned and started to thrust into me, my boobs bouncing with each thrust. My nails dug into his back.

"Ah, ah, ah." Was all I can say, Captain sucked my neck and trust harder.

I arched my back and felt pleasure, his cock felt so good inside of me. His cock swollened some more, feeling my tight pussy take him. Sliding in and out, the wet slapping of skin hitting skin was all I heard, turning me on even more.

"Winter." His thick, husky voice said. Every thrust he made, hitting my end every time. He picked me up and turned me around so I was on my hands and knees. I looked back at him, he leaned on my, his hands playing with my boobs. I moaned and felt him re-enter me. His cock bigger than before, I moaned and cummed again as he entered me.

Captain groaned as my pussy tighten around his cock. He started to thrust harder and faster, taking his cock out and slamming it into me. I moaned and squeezed the pillow below me. Screaming into the pillow as I climaxed again. Captain thrust harder, making me move into the pillow, his cock swollened some more before he unloaded his seed into me.

I screamed into the pillow and felt his hot seed inside of me, he slowed down his tempo but not stopping.

I felt him speed up again and continues to pound into me, driving me into the pillow. My pussy tightened and milked him dry. Our juices mixing and flowing out of me, dripping and running down my thighs.

Sound of wet skin slapping against each other, he continued to abuse my pussy with his cock.

"Ah, Captain I'm about to cum." I moaned and my pussy tightened and I felt pleasure running up and down my spine. He thrust into me harder and faster, never letting me catch my breath. He pounded into harder and harder, my breathing was labored. I felt him unload inside of me. He slowly stopped and pulled out of me, he licked my pussy and I shook as I came again. Drinking our juices and sticking his tongue inside of me, sliding it in and out.

I moaned and pushed my hips against his head, wanting him to go deeper. I felt my pussy tighten and I come again.

The door opened and Felix walked in, seeing me naked with Captains face in my pussy. Felix undressed and walked over to the bed, lifting my hips up and sticking his 8 inch, thick cock into me. I moaned and looked over at Captain, seeing him get up and walking over to the other side of the bed and lifting my head up to he can kiss me.

I kissed back and he pulled away, bringing his cock up to my lips, pushing them into my mouth. I moaned and sucked him, feeling Felix pounding into me, captain groaned and come inside of my mouth, I sucked him dry. He left my mouth. Felix left my body and laid down at the edge of the bed, pulling me on top. Entering me again and started to thrust, Captain walked over and stuck his cock into my pussy, I screamed and past out from the over ride of pleasure.

Captain groaned and started to pound into me, Felix slowly slide in and out of me, feeling Captains cock rub against him turned him on.

I opened my eyes, feeling Felix slowly slide in and out of me and Captain pounding away. I felt my stomach tighten and I came again, Felix groaned and unloaded his seed inside of me.

Captain felt is cock being tighten and hot liquids flowing over his cock, making him come.

I past out again. Captain left me and walked over to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Felix turned me over and fucking my unconscious body, feeling my tight pussy swill owing him, coming inside. He pounded me harder and faster, feeling me com in my unconscious state.

He left me, kneeling down and licking my juices up. Cleaning me dry. Felix finished and walked over to the bathroom. Captain herd the bathroom door open and felt a pair of strong arms hug him from behind, feeling a hard rod poking his butt from behind.

"How dare you start without me, Captain. I think you need to be punished." Felix growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am getting lazy with details, be welcome to call me out when I make a mistake.**

 **~Author**

* * *

I opened my eyes, Captain lying next to my legs.

"Do you think the EVAC station is over run?" Ellis said, cleaning and putting his hunting rifle.

"The chances of it being over run is high, Ellis." Felix said, sharping his knife.

I looked up and saw Nick sleeping, smiling and getting up.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, walking over to Nick to wake him up.

"Hello, walk over to the mic." A voice said.

I looked around and walk over to the mic, near the door that leads to somewhere else. Pressing the button, "Hello there, this is Winter."

"I'll make a proposition with you guys. I forgot to get some cola, find me some and I'll clear a path to the mall." This voice said.

The door opened and I looked at my group, nodding and walked up the stairs. Being careful no the slip on the blood on the stairs. At the top on the stairs was a body lying down with the neck in different angles, blood pouring out the bite wounded on the chest and neck area. I looked at the body; Captain trotted up the stairs, sniffing the body and walking onward. He turned his head, looking to his right.

I got to the top and looked right, seeing a slot on the door.

"Do you guys want a pillow and blankets while you think this over." Said a voice.

I walked left and continued. Walking to the edge and jumping onto dirt then to the pavement. Looking behind me, seeing Ellis jumping down then Nick. Felix picked up Captain and jumping down. Captain growled and bite Felix's arm, making bite marks in his armor.

I smiled and walked over to the store, seeing the doors closed.

"This is going to be loud, so must be ready." Ellis said, looking at the door.

"I'll stay by the door, Felix go with Ellis inside and retrieve the man's cola." I said, turning around and looking at Nick.

"Yes, ma'am." Felix saluted and kicked the doors open, immediately the alarms went off. A horde sounded off.

Weird, haven't seen any other special infected other than the tank, kids, boomer and the witch.

Nick loaded his gun with a new clip, pulling the charging handle on the assault rifle, turning off the safety putting it at semi-auto.

I pulled out my swords, Captain growled and went inside to the pair inside the store retrieving the cola. I checked on Nick, seeing his poker face set in.

Infected ran at them from everywhere, Nick shot the infected once they were in range.

"I got the man's cola, lets go lets go!" Ellis yelled, running from the inside of the store with a six pack in his arms. Felix following and Captain in front.

I put my hand on Nick's shoulder, looking down at him. I pushed him towards to where we jumped off.

An infected grabbed hold on my arm and I acted by sliding my sword through the body, cutting it in half perfectly. I pushed Nick towards the concrete wall, I stepped to the side and killed infected.

Nick shot infected, hitting the ones I didn't kill. I cut heads off, feeling the blood hitting my exposed face. Felix ran over, Ellis in his grasp. Captain jumping onto the dirt platform.

I sheathed my swords and pulled out my duel pistols, covering the two as they ran to us. I kneeled down and shot the infected down. Felix went next to me, lifting Ellis up in his hands.

"Your turn Nick, Ellis cover Nick." I barked the orders and shot an infected trying to bite Felix from behind him. Nick step on my shoulders, lifting up and shot infected running at him from the stairs next to them. The ones he shot fell backwards, falling on the other infected blocking them.

Felix pulled me up once he was up, I felt an infected grabbing my ankle. Looking down and saw a tongue there. I shot the tongue and followed the tongue to see a smoker running behind the store.

I back away, shooting infected as they ran. Ellis ran towards the door with the slot built to is, Nick following close behind. I ran after them.

"Watch out you guys, there is a smoker near by." Once I said that, the smoker shot his tongue around Ellis' torso and neck, making the kid drop the cola. The smoker pulled and Ellis was pulled against the railing. Nick pulled out his knife he had in his pocket and cut through the tongue, blood pouring out of the tongue as it dropped to the ground.

"Man, that's nasty." Ellis said, wiping the saliva away. Coughing and rubbing his neck and torso.

Felix picked up the cola and walked over to the slot, putting the cola in.

A rockets hiss sounded off and I watched as the rocket shot towards the truck that was in the way, blowing up, killing near by infected. I felt the shock from the explosion, seeing infected flying away.

"Woah!" Ellis cheered, picking his gun up and walking over to the staircase.

Nick walked over the the edge and raised his gun up to shoot down the smoker, a poof of smoke let out. I walked towards the stairs and went down, followed by Felix and Captain.

 _"Stay near Ellis, he may have immunity towards the infection."_ I said, looking at Felix, seeing him nod and wait for Ellis to catch up.

I watched as Nick walked towards me, looking down at him.

"The mall is very close, on the other side of this store." I said, looking to see Captain sit next to Nick.

I turned and walk down the parking lot. Why would there be a gun store near a mall and store?

I turned the corner, infected jumping out at me. I pulled out my knife as the infected tried to take my down. Ha! 220lb of pour muscles and armor against a 190lb infected. I knifed the infected's chest, lifting it off the ground and throwing it aside. I heard Nick walking towards me, whistling.

"Nice, remind be to not get into a fight with you." He said, watching as the body fell.

"You won't even have time for that, you would already be dead." I turned and walked past the truck and broken cement. Captain trotted next to me, sniffing the air.

Howling and screeching were heard near by.

"What the hell was that?" Nick said, running up to me, looking back and saw Ellis looking around.

"Let's not stick around to find out." I said, walking toward the parking lot entrence to the mall. Turning the corner, to see CEDA tents and bodies littering the parking lot. Blood covering the tent's insides and near by cars. Flies surrounded the bodies, a bus turned over, the windows covered in blood. I stopped and looked at everything.

"Rest their souls." Ellis said, taking off his hat.

I walked forward, watching my step. Bullet wounds and bullet casing were spotted.

"There must be others near by." I said, bending down and picking up a casing. .50.

"Ha! Someone help me!" A female voice shouting in pain, I got up and started to sprint towards the screaming, infected picking up the sound started to run too. I putting out my swords and ran towards the bus, cutting infected as I went.

I looked around the bus and went to the other side, seeing a hunter clawing and slashing at the girl. I went up to the hunter and grabbed its hooded head and throw it to the side, it screamed and pounced on me. I fell and digged my sword deep into the hunters chest, feeling the blood pour out and hitting my chest.

Pushing the hunter aside and getting up as Felix and Ellis ran towards me. I got up and went to the girl, seeing the deep cuts.

"What is your name?" I said, kneeling down and checking the cuts.

"Siran." she said, looking at me.

Captain ran towards me, stopping next to me. I opened a pocket and took out gaze, iodine, medical tape and scissors.

"Nick, come here. Felix and Ellis, watch over while i heal her.

Nick kneeled down by the girl, I handed him the iodine and medical tape.

"This is going to hurt a little, stay with me okay?" I said, digging into one of the pockets and taking out anetesia. Taking off the cover and pushing the air out, I pulled up Siran's sleeve and sticked the needle in.

Putting the needle aside, putting the cover on.

I grabbed the iodine and poured it on some cloth, I looked at Siran's eyes and nodded. I gently put the cloth on her open wound, she let out a tiny scream. Her eyes started to flatter as the drug took over her body. I wipped away the blood and put the bloodied cloth aside, I took out infected wipes and cleaned out her wounds.

I handed the iodine to Nick and took the scissors from him, I cut up Siran's shirt and wrapped the gaze around her chest. I looked at Nick, giving him the gaze and scissors. I pulled out pain killers, put them inside the sleeping girl's mouth, making her swallow. I closed up my medic kit and picked up the girl. Looking at Ellis and Felix.

"You guys cover me, Nick stay close and Captain, lead the way." I said, looking at Siran.

Captain started to walk towards the mall, infected seem to ignore us. Hmm, that is weird.

Ellis shot the infected that started to run at us. I saw the red metal door ahead.

Siran moved a little bit, you eyes slowly opening.

"Ow, this hurts like hell." She said, look at me.

"I'll give you pain killers once we are in the safe room." I said, looking at her in my arms.

Captain pushing the door open and Felix went in first, followed by Ellis. I walked in, Nick closed the door behind him.

I went to the table and sat the girl down gently. I went to Captain and took out the pain killers, handing them to Siran.

"Be careful, these are very strong. Take two now and in 7 hours take 1. If the pain seems to be getting worse, tell me." I said, Siran took them and opened them.

She took 2 out and popped them inside her mouth, closing them and handing them to me. I took them and put them inside one of the pockets on Captain's vest. I looked over at Nick, watching the girl.

Siran had white hair, tan skin that matched her hair. Blue eyes, camo pants on, black boots and a tank top. She stood at 5'3, and I guess around the age 19. Maybe 100 pounds.

I went up to Siran, she started to smile and her eyes glazed over a bit from the pain killers. They are working, soon she will be out like a light. After I said that, she fell over and slept. I caugth her before she hit the ground, setting her on the table again.

I looked over and Ellis walked over here and sort out the ammo, Felix looked out the door keeping watch. Nick still was staring at the girl.

"Get some rest you guys, we will leave in 3 hours." I said, watching Nick set down against the wall. I sat across him in the room, closing my eyes.

 _ **What are we going to do when the girl doesn't wake up?**_

 _"We will leave her."_ Felix said.

 _ **"No we won't, Winter won't agree with you."**_ Captain said.

 **"** _No, we won't leave her here, I'll carry her if she doesn't wake up. Captain, send out a message to the_ High Table, _Tell them we have survivors and are ready to be picked up._ I said, opening my eyes to see Captain nod and close his eyes.

Felix looked at me, _"Are we calling for a pick-up?"_

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

 **Okay, kinda a long chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again, i'll post another chapter sometime today.**

* * *

 **Siran's point of view.**

I woke up to a world of pain, opening my eyes. Seeing a ceiling, I felt a hard surface beneath me, feeling the surface and looking down at my stomach.

Hearing whispered voices.

White gaze doted with blood spots, small spots.

"Nick, get ready. Captain change your form to a human, I need you to carry Siran if she doesn't wake up." A voice said, female, near me. I looked over and saw a giant female in an armor of some sort talking to a guy in a white tux.

I saw movement and found another giant talking to another male.

The other giant walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" he said, he too was wearing armor like the female was.

I got up, soon regretting it. Feeling pain shoot up my torso and stomach, hissing.

"I feel like shit, where am I?" I asked, the giant helped me sit up.

"You are in Liberty Mall, we are getting picked up soon." He said, the other giant walked over.

"Siran, I am Winter, this is Felix. Nick is the guy in the white tux. Ellis is that one over there." She pointed at the Ellis cleaning his gun.

Another guy walked over, bronze skin and black hair. Toned skin, blue eyes, simple clothing with a vest on.

"I am Captain Demarco." He said, smiling. My heart skipped a beat. I stared at him, the female named Winter went into my line of sight, arms crossed.

"Can you walk?" Felix said, holding out his hand. He had pale skin and jet-black hair. A strong jaw line, a scare running over his right eye and running down to his neck. I looked over at Winter. I smiled and tried to get up. He had a sword and an assault rifle on his back.

She had white hair, one blue eye and the other was brown. Plumped lips and a slight tan skin, she had a vest on and metal plates covering her body. Twin swords were attached to her back, blood covering her black armor.

I felt pain and took a few steps; I took deep breaths and took another step. My head felt foggy from the painkillers I took earlier.

I looked up and saw Nick staring at me, I blushed and looked away.

" _Captain Demarco, we are 2 clicks away from your location."_ A radio near by said, Demarco reached over and pressed a bottom on his radio.

"Copy, we will get ready for your arrival." He said, looking at Winter and Felix.

Winter and Felix stood 6'5 or 6'7, making Nick and Ellis look like kids. I felt really small standing next to them, Captain stood at 6'9.

"You heard the guy, get ready and get outside the mall in one hour. I'll clear out the area." Winter said, looking at me and handing me my .50 sniper rifle.

"I need you to cover me while I clear the area." She said, I nodded and checked for ammunition.

She walked over to the door, checking for infected and opened the door. I followed her, walking over to the nearby car. Climbing up, feeling pain as I got up.

She walked towards infected yards away, pulling out her swords and slicing through the bodies; blood flying everywhere and everything near 5 feet radius.

I laid down, being careful of my wounds and propping my .50 Cal on its built in tripod. Looking through the scope and finding a few infected 100 meters away. Pulling the trigger and feeling the gun kick into my shoulder.

"I need someone to spot me, I yelled." Looking over towards the group of men in the safe room.

Nick walked over, climbing onto the car. Sitting to my, facing the other direction.

I looked back at where Winter was at, seeing all the infected laying on the ground.

"Holy shit, what his that woman?" I asked, looking through the scope and following Winter's every move.

"A prototype made by a group called HERO I think." Nick said, shooting infected that had not felt Winter's wrath.

I nodded and spotted an infected, hunter, staking her from high on the building. It crouched and I pulled the trigger, a second too late. Hearing the infected screech and landing on Winter.

I point the gun and watched at Winter stabbed the beast, lifting the infected off her and throwing at near by infected. I pulled the trigger and hitting infected that was behind her.

Nick beside me, pulled the trigger and shot infected.

Off in the distant was a helicopter making its way towards us. The ground started to shake and I looked over and saw a tank making its way to Winter.

Felix stepped out from inside the safe room and started to run at the tank. Ellis walked over toward us, shooting infected as they ran towards us.

I moved sideways, sitting up and putting my back against Nick for reinforce. I reloaded and pulled the charging handle, pulling the trigger and hitting the chest of the tank. Feeling my shoulder and back being pressed against Nick.

Ellis shot an infected hiding towards me, feeling the blood.

Winter turned around and saw the Tank run at her. She readied herself, standing at a bladed stance. She charged at the tank, jumping off a car and flying through the air. She brought her swords down, stabbing through the head and back.

Blood sprayed everywhere. Felix ran up to her, Winter fell. Felix picked up Winter and ran towards up with Winter in a fireman's hold.

I stared in confusion, wondering why she has fallen. As they got closer, the helicopter appeared and landed in the parking lot, the wind blowing my hair everywhere; I felt Nick putting his hand on my shoulder and got up, walked over to Winter and Felix.

I saw neon colored feather dart sticking from Winter's neck. No wonder she fell, they tranquillized her. Captain walked over, holding a tranquillizer gun in his hands.

The helicopter blades stopped spinning and three tall people dressed like Felix and Winter, but wearing navy colored armor with winds printed on the chests.

Felix walked over to them, still holding Winter.

The three giants walked towards them, they stood 7 to 7'9 feet tall. Built for war and had helmet on with misc. attached and shades covering their eyes.

Felix handed the Guardian over and Captain walked over to them. Felix turned and walked towards us.

"Load you guys, we have to leave now. They saw a horde heading towards up." He said, looking at Nick and Ellis.

I got up and walked to the helicopter, noticing it was huger than I thought it was. Sits made for giants and everything scaled to fit the giants.

One of the pilots strapped in Winter, attaching her in to the stretcher.

I stood near by the giant and one of them lifted my up. Nick and Ellis got up.

I sat in the back of the helicopter; Nick and Ellis sitting near the front. Felix talked to the three pilots in a different language.

Nodding and stepping onto the helicopter and sitting near where Winter was strapped in. Attaching a few tubes into her neck, taking off on of her gantlets and sticking a tube with green liquids in it.

One of the pilots handed up all headphones so we can hear and talk to each other.

"If you turn the nob on your left side, that while change the channel you are on. The right side changes the volume."

I changed the channel where Nick and Ellis were on.

"What are you doing to Winter?" I asked as the helicopter started up.

"Containing her. She is very dangerous and can kill, I guess she as a glitch," Felix said, "Captain, come over here and watch over her while I talk to the pilots."

Captain walked over and stuck more tubes into her.

"Her health isn't top quality, she has no thoughts and has no feelings." Captain explained some more.

"And this is bad? Aren't you guys supposed to be like that?" Ellis said.

"No, not really. We need these things because they are important on functioning and making decisions." Captain said, falling asleep.

"Plus, I am linked to her so whatever happens to her happens to me." He started to change form and turned into a wolf.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

* * *

 **How did this chapter go? Was if confusing to follow?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flash back dream.**

* * *

After I killed the tank, I felt a needle hit my neck. I felt the needle, feeling the feather.

I knew instantly what it was.

My vision started go black, the ground got closer? I felt arms catch me and darkness opened its arms, welcoming me to a land where nothing can go wrong.

 _ **Winter, your health, it dropped.**_ A familiar voice said.

 _Who are you?_ I said, looking around the black obis.

 _ **I am you and only you.**_ Captain said.

 _Captain, why did they do that to me? Why would they take me out like that?_ I said, seeing a body light up. The body was strapped in, the mouth was covered in duck tape, hands where bound behind the chair with spikes on the cuffs pointing in.

I walked towards the body, seeing the white hair blow in the wind. Wind?

The head raised and the gray eyes looked at me.

I gasp; I was looking at myself.

I heard foot steps behind me; I turned around and saw doctors walking in with a stretcher. On the stretcher was a dog laying there, barely breathing.

My younger self, maybe around 10 years old, on the chair screamed, only the screams were muffled. I stared at Me and looked at the dog.

I watched as the doctors set the dog near Me; I heard more steps and I looked behind me, seeing CEDA walking in with an person.

I walked behind Me, the person growled and tried to attack Me. The CEDA people kept the human at bay by having leashes attached to the collar, multiple people pulling the person different direction. Some more CEDA personal walked towards us, more lights turning on.

Tubes and bags being pushed on carts, with needles and beakers filled with dark red and green liquids.

I watched as they CEDA doctors filled the needles with the green liquid labeled "GREEN type #45." They walked over towards the person who was held against their well.

The person screamed and screamed, the CEDA doctor stuck the needle in the person. The veins closest turned deep blue and black, the person started to twitch and scream louder.

I covered my ears. Soon after, the person went silent. I uncovered my eyes and looked at ME and the dog.

The doctors grabbed the dark red liquid and put it in the human, the person started to move and the eyes opened.

Blood shot eyes looked around and started to get aggressive to anyone who was near, biting the air and clicking its tongue.

The skin turned grey, the person pulled on the leash and one of the military personal was dragged in. The person grabbed the soldier and bite the exposed neck.

Me screamed and looked away, the dog whined and started to get up.

The soldier screamed and the other soldiers shot the infected civilian and soldier. The screaming stopped and CEDA took notes.

"Cure #45 has failed, the subject has turned into an aggressive state and had remarkable strength." One doctor said, looking at ME.

ME screamed and the dog near by whined.

"Prototype has not yet showed signs of the Guardian nor has her dog. This is day 789." The doctor said.

ME looked at the dead body and looked at the CEDA doctors.

HERO doctors walked in and brought in a cart with liquids of the rainbow, needles and beakers.

"Move aside people." One doctor said, walking up to ME. I watched and saw they fill a needle with blue liquids. Doctor 1 walked up to ME and wrapped a arm band around my left arm, finding a vein and sticking the needle in. ME watched as the veins turned a very dark blue and ME started to twitch and scream.

The dog whined as the doctors hooked up tubes and connect them to ME's back neck. The dog stopped whining and stayed silent.

ME violently moved in the chair, the straps started to break as she moved more. The CEDA people vanish and the HERO doctors walked away.

The straps broke and ME fell on the floor, twitching and screaming. ME stopped moving and stayed still, I walked up to ME and saw me growing 2 more feet. Muscles started to develop and wings started to grow, Me's dog grew as well; changing from a dog to a wolf.

I looked at the infected person, seeing it move.

I closed my eyes.

 _ **Winter, where are we?**  
_ _I don't know, who are you?_

 ** _I am you, you and nothing else._**

"Prototype 37 has evolved to Guardian stage, prototype 100 has changed shape for the first time. This is a success, day 789." A voice said.

 ** _"Wake up Winter, we are here."_**

* * *

 **Back to present.**

I opened my eyes, looking at a hospital ceiling.

I looked at the end of my bed seeing Captain laying there in a cat form. I smiled and looked around, finding Felix sitting in a chair across me.

"Good morning, Winter." He said, stretching and getting up and walking to the side of the bed.

"Morning, how long was I out?" I yawned, Captain yawned and stretched walking to my chest and laying down.

"Three weeks, the sleeping process took longer than HERO would have hoped. They found out that you actually didn't evolve to a Guardian like they planned, you are actually something entirely different, better than we Guardians." He said, setting on my bed.

"What am I?" I asked.

"We don't know, when the tranquilizer hit you, I get it opened something up," looking at the heart monitor, "you might be the cure the the torture."

I looked at Captain, taking in the information.

"Where is Big Brother?" I asked, looking at Felix.

"Big Brother is taking care of a few things, he will be here in a few hours. I'll send a message saying you have awoken." Getting up and walking out of the room.

 _ **Morning, Winter. Your dream, what was it about?**_

 _We we were tested on and given a stronger medicine to help change us._

 ** _Oh, I don't remember that._**

 _Neither do I, but it happened and I remember._

 ** _You know we are going to have to tell them your dream, we aren't suppose to remember those things, we aren't even allowed to dream._**

 _I know but somehow I am still changing._

 ** _We are suppose to stop changing when we turn 20, you are 37 now and somehow you are still changing._**

"How are we feeling today?" A nurse walked in, holding a clipboard.

"Fine, just fine. When will I get to leave?" I asked, smiling.

"When your health improves and when Big Brother says its okay." She said, checking the monitor.

I nodded and looked at Captain, seeing him looking at me.

I petted him and watched as the nurse left.

 _ **What do you think I am? What do you think we are?**_

 _I don't know, lets just wait until Big Brother gets here._

I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

* * *

"Make sure Winter is awoken and ready when I arrive. I plan on giving her a warm welcome home." Big Brother said to his guards.

They nodded and disappeared.

"I plan on giving a very warm welcome home party." He smiled and light up a cigar.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is going to be a short chapter, not the usually 1,000+ words. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **~Author.**

* * *

I woke up to voices shouting in the hallway, gun shots. Captain changed form and turned into a tiger.

 _I thought you couldn't change into a tiger?_

 ** _Neither did I, but I hear someone outside on the other side of the door trying to get in._**

"Winter! Are you in there?" Nick said, trying to break in.

"Yeah, hold on Nick." I got up and walk over to the door, finding it locked.

I opened the door and Nick ran in, quickly closing the door.

"What is happening out there?" I said, finding blood on Nick's close.

Nick wasn't wearing his white tux, he was wearing a sport sweater and track pants on.

"An infected got in there the walls, the guards were over run and now the shit hit the fan." He said, looking at me and then to Captain.

"Why is Demarco in a tiger form, I thought he couldn't change into to a tiger?" He asked as Demarco changed into a human.

"I am currently figuring that out, I am guessing I am something stronger than a Guardian. I am glad you are still alive, Nick." I smiled and hugged the man.

Nick hugged back and looked at the door as a hug man walked in, Big Brother.

"Welcome home, Winter. It has been ages since I last saw you, don't you agree?" He said, two huge cane corsos walked in. Big Brother stood at 6'10 and the cane corsos stood 4'3.

Captain growled and changed into a tiger, standing at 5'2.

"Hello, brother. It has been a while since you set out that infection." I yelled and attacked him, he pulled out his gun and shot me.

I hissed and felt the hot pain spread over my shoulder.

"Tsk tsk, that is not how I taught you to act. Where is my hug and kisses?" He said, smiling at my pain.

Nick backed toward the wall away from the man.

"I owe you nothing, brother! You killed millions of innocent people around the world. Now there is nothing left other than Guardians, HERO doctors and CEDA. How can you do this?" I said, tears falling from my face.

"People die, everyone dies. We live and then die. We live to die and die to live another life." He said, his cane corsos growling at Captain.

"Something was brought to my attention about your currently state. You aren't normal like the other Guardians, something more." He said, walking towards be, putting the guns muzzle under my chin to force me to look at his face.

"So what if I am?" I spat at his face, watching him wipe away my spit.

"Then I would have to kill you, you are a glitch and nothing more." he said, hitting me with his gun.

Nick pulled out his gun, pointing it at Big Brother.

"No you don't, not while I am here." He pulled the trigger and the bullet his Big Brother.

"Owe." he said and his wound healed.

"Nick, back off. You can't take this man, he is an immortal, the guy who made me specifically to be his wife." I said, looking at Nick.

I watched has his face turned to horror, Big Brother laughed and walked towards me.

"I think the man loves you." He said and went to slap me, I caught his wrist and broke it.

His dogs attacked Captain, I kicked brother in the chest and watched his body fly throw the wall and into the room across from mine.

I grabbed Nick and Captain, killing the dogs with a swift snap to the neck. I ran out the hole in the wall and didn't wait to see if brother was alive or not.

"Where is Felix and Ellis?" I ask, looking for a way out of this hell.

"They wen't on the first EVAC flight out of here and headed towards Alaska." he said, trying to stay close to me.

"Aren't we in Alaska?" I asked, kicking aside a infected and punching a few out of the way.

"No, we are in Washington." He said, keeping out of my way.

"Okay, stay close. I think I know where the armory is at." I said, leading down hallways and corridors.

No infected or people roamed the hallways while we walked towards the armory.

" _ **Where did everyone go, I can't smell anyone in the 70 meter radius."**_ Captain said, letting Nick get the telepathic message.

"Dead or left." Nick said, he was slowing down from the running and fighting physically.

"We will rest here for a bit." I said, keeping in mind that Nick wasn't made to be a superhuman being.

"So, were you made because Big Brother wanted a wife?" he said, setting down against the wall.

"Yeah, he wan't someone who was stronger than the average Guardian. Someone who was as smart as him or smarter, I ran away because his ideals weren't good and reasonable. He was the one to made the greed flu trying to make me. That's why I am prototype number 37, took 37 tries and 785 days to make me. Every fail, he would kill the infected person or put them in a tank for an observation project to see what would happen." I explained and watched Captain fall asleep.

"I experienced pain 37 different ways, same with Captain. Get some rest, Nick." I said, looking at him.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt Captain looking at me; I turned my head to look at him. He was lying on his stomach, calming looking at me and then to Nick.

 _ **What are we going to do?**_

 _I don't know yet, get to the armory and head out towards Alaska. We are really close to the Canadian border._

 _ **We are, true, but what if we don't get there in time? Nick is a human, not a Guardian, we can't go on forever without stopping a few times and letting Nick rest and eat.**_

 _We can, you know, change him ourselves._

 _ **Do we even know how?**_

 _Yeah, I think we do. Just have to go to the lab and hook him up and transfer our blood and inject him with the blue liquid._

 _ **Do you know how dangerous that would be? He can die and guess that's fault that would be? Yours alone.**_

 _You too._

"What are you guys talking about?" Nick brought us out of our telepathic conversation.

"Guardians and what not, talking about what we are going to do and plan." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked as he got up.

 _ **Are you going to tell him about your plan on changing him into a Guardian?**_ Captain got up and stretched.

"Nick, would you like to be…" I paused, looking at him, "to be a guardian?"

Nick thought about that, stretching. "I would say, maybe?"

"Maybe? I need a black and white answer." I looked at him.

"Yes, I don't know. How long would it take for me to change?" I watched as his face was masked in confusion.

"Depends, few hours, few days, maybe weeks. The most is years." I got up and stood in front of him, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'll think about that when we get to the armory." He looked down the corridor we walked through and looking at the one we didn't.

"Captain, lead the way." I said, Captain walked down the corridor we haven't gone through.

 _What is Nick thinking about?_

 _ **I'll see, "A Guardian? I don't know about this, it might help us fight against the infected."**_

"Do you have any questions about us before you make your final decision?" I asked, walking behind Captain.

"Yeah, a few." He looked to me and ahead, walking neck to me.

"Go ahead and ask." I walked Captain walk; front left, back right, front right, back left. Hearing his nails click against the hard floor.

"I know you guys have a telepathic bond and the animal can link our minds so we can "talk," can you talk to others?" He looked at me.

"No, only the animal can. I can send out a message to someone but their mind and the how powerful their minds is, 99% of the time it fails." Click, click, click filled the silent air.

"How powerful are you guys?"

"Pretty powerful, I can punch throw a wall with ease, run miles without stopping, fight for hours before I start to feel weak."

"Wow, I guess that would be awesome to have." Smiling at the answer.

"Do you guys have more than the five senses?"

"Yes, I guess. Super hearing I guess you can say, we can see in the dark like its daytime. Smell is no problem; we are sensitive to feel which can have a set back."

"What do you mean set back on feel?" 

"We can feel everything and anything that is in 10 feet or more, sometimes our enemies can use this against us. I haven't had a problem with this but other Guardians has, we also have wings but I barely use mine."

"Where are the other Guardians? We haven't seen another one other than the pilots and Felix."

Those pilots aren't Guardian, they are the _Wings of Prayer."_

"Wings of Prayer?"

"They are specifically made to fly anything and navigate without a compose and other stuff like that. The reason why they are so tall is because their chest cavity had a magnetic pull on it that can tell them where they are on the planet."

"Wow."

"And the other reason is because they have to have a denser body mass that can stay in the air longer without any problems. I wouldn't be able to stay in the air for long like them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we tried to make their bodies smaller but it didn't work."

"Why didn't it work?" Nick asked, stopping and letting me open up the armory door.

"The bodies would die after a while in high altitude, bigger is the better in every case we have here."

I walked into the armory and walked over to the armor section.

"I think I made my mind on this, I'll change."

"Do you not want to know the different types there are?" 

"Give me a list." Nick walked over to gun section, finding a gun he was familiar with.

"Guardian: protects humanity, I guess we are called the soldiers on the field. Wings of Prayer: the guys in the sky that watches and brings air support. Gunraider: the guys who are experts at guns and are really good at every gun, pretty much our snipers. Heavy Tankers: they are the tallest and heaviest out of the group; they are made for the big guns like the canon and heavy artillery. The Healers: they can heal everyone from any distant, as long as they can see and reach them; but they can only heal a few at a time depending on who the type they are." I looked for the female section, finding a body suit made for Guardians. Passing the Tankers suit, my head reached their waist and I am 6'5!

"Wow, are there more?" Nick walked towards me, after finding his gun.

"One more, the Artificial Intellect Human: the brain of the group. They plan our missions and attacks, tactics and training. There are 15 guardians, 4 Wings of Prayer, 7 Gunraiders, 4 Heavy Tankers, 8 Healers and 2 AIH in each group."

I took off the hospital gown and put on the body suit, Nick stopped and looked the Tankers suit.

"I'm guessing that is the Heavy." He stared at his and looked over at me.

"Yeah, they are made like that for a reason. They hold canons and huge artillery guns in their arms." I walked over towards the armor.

Nick followed.

"Does everyone have an animal?" He said, looking at the other body suits.

"No, only the Guardians have animals. Sometimes we don't have any because the link they connect between us and the animal fails, so we just let that be or either one of us dies." I said, putting on the thigh plates then the boots. I picked up the chest and back plates and put them on. I pressed a button and the chest and back molded to my body. Strapping in and putting on my gloves, leaving the forearm and arm plates off.

Captain walked over, I went to the animal section and picked out an armor that had medical and other useful supplies.

"How does it fail, the link?" Nick asked as he watched me pull on Captain armor.

"When the persons mind isn't strong enough to hold the link or the animals mind is too weak. Sometimes the animal dies because of the liquids they put in our bodies. Don't worry, you won't have an animal." I smiled and walked towards the swords.

I picked out twin samurai swords, attaching them to my back.

"Dang, okay. I'll change into a Guardian, like you." He looked up at me, I nodded.

"Follow me then, Captain lead the way towards the lab." Captain turned and walked out.

"Where is your group at?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, probably dead. My group is Task Force 5, the very first group to be made. Even if I was made to be married to Big Brother, I was put in a group to experience what a "family" would be like." I left it at that and walked ahead to catch up to Captain.

Nick sighed and walked behind me.

 _ **Why didn't you tell him you don't have a group and you killed them?**_

 _I don't know, I'll tell him later as he is turned._

Captain sighed and walked onward, his nails clicking on the spotless floor.

I smiled and followed, hearing Nick's footsteps close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

We entered the Lab Wing at the base, passing rooms with blood and bodies lying in them.

I looked at some of the doctors; so the infected was inside the whole time.

"Nick, I thought you said the infected broke in?" I asked, looking behind me to find him not there.

"Nick!" I yelled, walking back where we came from.

"Nick!" I yelled again, listening for his heartbeat. Finding nothing, I continued on.

"Captain, you go down that way, I'll go down this way." I walked towards a different way from where we came from.

"Nick." I asked no one. Walking and listening for a familiar heartbeat or sound.

I walked on and heard a heartbeat. I walked on and heard it louder, walking into a room where the multiple liquids were held. Scanning the room, finding Nick standing in front of the Guardian section.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I asked, walking towards him.

Nick turned around, seeing his face sadden.

"Nick, what's wrong?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"Winter, I-I forgot t-to tell you something." I watched as tears fell.

"It's okay, tell me." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"I-I've been thinking and thinking about this." I watched him as he pulled out a box.

I watched, knowing what was coming.

"Will you marry me?" He looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

I thought about that and smiled.

"Yes, after you have changed." I smiled and took the box.

 _ **You found him didn't you?**_

 _Yeah, did you know he was going to purpose to me?_

 _ **Yeah but I didn't want to tell you.**_

"Come on, Nick, let's go." I smiled and lead him towards the surgery room.

Nick followed, smiling. The first real smile I've seen on him since I first met him.

I walked into the room and lead Nick towards the bed, I turned on the lights and walked over to the closets and cabinets, finding what I need.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Finding stuff to put you to sleep for now so I can study your brain so I can put the right amount of BLUE in you." I said, pulling out tubes and needles.

 _ **Be careful, Winter.**_

I nodded and hooked up the tubes in the back of Nick's head, seeing him flinch in pain.

"Sorry." I said, hooking up another tube to his forearm.

I took out the needle and stuck it in Nick's arm, I waited before I pushed in the sleep medication.

Watching Nick's eyes slowly close.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." I whispered.

I walked over and hooked up the blue liquid to the ends of tube that was hooked up to the back of Nick's head.

I watched as the blue liquid slowly went into Nick. I hooked up a pink bag to the other tube, making sure it was entering his arm. I turned around and tuned on a monitor, walking up to the lamp above Nick, turning that on.

I looked up at the monitor, seeing Nick's body.

I watched at more and more of Nick's body appeared on the screen.

"Captain, stay here and make sure no one enters this room for the neck few weeks. I need to do a few things before he wake up from this." I turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

I walked farther away from the wing, killing infected as they realized there was food near by.

I felt Captain's mind inside of my head.

 _Please make sure he is okay._

 ** _He wont remember anything, you better know what you are doing._**

 _I know what I am doing._

I continued on, killing infected.

 _"Winter, where is your location?"_ said a very familiar voice.

 _"Montoya?"_ I looked around and saw a 6'11 figure walk towards me.

Montoya is part of my new group, a Guardian prototype 657. His wings were out and his armor was cyan color.

"Winter, we have been looking everywhere for you." He said, I watched him as more and more Guardians landed around me.

"Winter." Sam, prototype 345, a Guardian, walked over to me.

"Hi, Sam." said as he and Montoya walked up to me. I sheathed my swords.

"Felix said you where here." Another Guardian said, I looked over at her.

"Hi, Clare." Sam, Montoya and Clare stood in front of me.

"Where are the rest of the group?" I asked, looking behind them to see Guardians I haven't see before.

"They are going with Felix to protect the last survivor, we heard you have on with you. Where is he?" A unfamiliar Guardian said.

"Inside, changing." I said, looking at him.

"I am Thoran, from group 89." he said.

"Are you making him into a Guardian?" Clare said, getting close to me.

I watched her. "Yes, I am."

A horde broke out and I pulled out my swords.

"You still use those old things?" Montoya said.

"Yeah, I am old after all." I said, decapitating a infected.

The rest of the Guardians formed a circle and pulled out their guns and shot the infected. Unlike them, I liked close up fighting, not that far pussy work.

"Light the fuss, bitchas!" a deep and loud voice said as the ground shook.

I looked over and saw a Heavy Tanker land from the sky. Titan pulled out his canon and fired at a tank that charged at us.

I smiled and cut down infected, feeling blood hit my face and my arms.

I looked as the tank blow up into pieces.

 _ **Winter, there are infected inside the building and heading towards my location.**_

"You guys, my animal is in trouble." I ran towards the building and ran down the corridors, hearing the gun shots fade away.

"Nick."


	14. Chapter 14

I ran towards the lab wing, my heart beating faster.

I killed infected, slicing through the bodies, feeling the blood get on me.

I ran faster, pushing infected towards each other, the force killing the infected I threw and the infected it hit.

"Winter!" Montoya yelled after me.

I ignored him and saw the Lab doors, I pushed the doors open and saw more blood than before I left. I looked around, seeing bodies and bodies littering the floor.

I heard my group behind me run up to me. I heard one of them gasp, I slowly walked forward. I continued walking towards the room where I left Nick and Captain in. I opened to door to his room, slowly peering in. I looked to the bed and saw the bed empty, I turned around and started to look in every room. Heard my heart beat and hearing nothing.

 _CAPTAIN_.

 _ **Winter, we are at the cemetery.**_

 _What? Why are you guys there? Is Nick with you?_

 ** _Yes, I took him with us._**

 _WHY? Did you take him off the Change?_

 ** _No, not exactly. He changed faster than what we expected._**

 _How did he change so fast? He wasn't suppose to wake up for a few weeks, how is this possible?_

 ** _I don't know, but do hurry he isn't handling his new found power too well._**

I ran towards the doors to the outside, passing Clare, Sam and Montoya.

"Nick is outside at the cemetery, he changed faster than what we have expected." I said looking behind me, seeing the three Guardians faces in shock.

"How?" Sam said, running after me.

"I don't know but I'll find out soon enough." I ran, feeling the blood cool as I ran outside.

I knew where the cemetery was at, just getting there wasn't easy. Between me the the cemetery laid a thick forest filled with infected from our base's lab and the city a few miles away.

I looked at the forest, seeing a path made by Titan and he walked through. I looked behind me to see Sam, Clare and Montoya walk out from the building. Seeing the forest filled with infected.

"You know whats in there, right?" Sam said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I do. Infected, beasts in fair tale stories and tanks." I sighed.

"How in the hell did Captain and Nick make it through?" Clare said, her red hair flowing with the wind. My white hair flowed as well, brushing against my cheek and chin. I stared at the three Guardians, watching them.

"Do you think we can fly over the forest without being shot down by one of the beasts inside?" Montoya said.

"No, maybe. We can take the chance of it." Sam answered, looking at Clare.

I looked ahead and saw a few infected, I watched them as they stepped into a mine. Flesh flow through the air, blood raining down. I smiled and watched the flesh land near me.

"We can try to fly over, but once the dragons spot us, we are going to play hide and dive game." I felt my wings appear and stretched them, spreading them out and flapped them a few times before looking behind me, seeing Clare's, Sam's and Montoya's white wings spread out.

"Lets do this, first one there doesn't have to do shit for the next week." I smiled and shot into the air, flapping my wings fast. I felt the air rush through my hair. I heard the others wings beat behind me, I looked back and saw Sam catching up to me. I smiled and beat my wings harder and faster, seeing him get smaller and smaller.

I looked ahead and smiled, until a roar broke my happiness.

A dragon as spotted us, I dived and hit the ground hard. I heard the others dive and hiding.

" _Winter, you are closer to us than you think."_ I heard Nick. I smiled and then remembered a dragon was onto us.

 _"Where are you?"_ Sam asked.

 _"Under a tree, you should be too."_ The ground shook near me, shit the dragon is sniffing me out.

 _"Nick, I need you to stay with Captain. Whatever you are about to hear, do not go looking for me."_ I said to Nick only.

I got out from underneath the tree and shot into the air, trying to find the dragon.

Seeing fire erupt in the forest below me, hearing infected scream then silence. I knew I didn't have enough time before the dragon would find me, so I pulled out my swords and headed towards the dragon's location.

Taking on a beast that is 10x bigger and 100x stronger than you is stupid but it is either them or me, I chose me.

I landed behind the dragon, looking at the scales and 10 foot claws. I looked up and saw the tail lift up and slam into me, I blocked and was hammered into the ground. Pain shot through my arms and spin. I stabbed the dragon's tail but finding my swords breaking from the hard scales. I ran from beneath the tail and ran under the dragon, I jumped up and hit the dragon's stomach.

The dragon roared and tried to step on me, I dodged and dodged trying to find another opening to hit the dragons stomach.

I heard infected running towards us, the dragon blew fire at the infected. I heard a tank roar and the ground started to shake, the dragon forgot about me and hit the infected aside like nothing. The tank emerged from the forest and charged at the dragon, what a stupid move, but not as stupid as what I was about to do.

I climbed onto the dragon and headed for the neck, the dragon swiped at the tank, seeing the tank fly through the air like a rag doll. Hitting down tress like twigs along the way, the tank landed and did not move again.

The dragon blew fire again, lighting up the forest.

I held on and pulled at a scale the size of a large dinner plate, the dragon didn't seem to feel me peeling off the scale. I pulled out a needle filled with blue liquids, I pulled out a knife and stabbed the dragon. This time the dragon felt the pain and started to shake, I held on and stuck the needle in, filling the dragon with the blue liquid.

I let go and felt the dragon hit me, I flew the air and felt the tree trunks break against my back as I flew.

 _I'm sorry Captain, bur I just fucked up by doing a stupid idea._

 ** _No shit, I saw everything. Why did you stuck your DNA chip into the dragon?_**

 _So I have another powerful thing under my control._ I never finished the mind message as darkness took over, landing on the ground seeing the dragon fall down.

I smiled as my plan worked, I felt arms pick me up and that was all I felt.

* * *

Clare picked up Winter, I saw the dragon fall and land near where Winter was at.

I don't know why Winter did that when she could have let the beast protect the forest like it was designed to do.

I looked over at Montoya, seeing him walk towards the dragon's body.

"Hey Sam! Come here and look at this." Montoya jumped onto the dragon's neck and looked at where the missing scale was at.

I walked over and saw a 7 inch DNA chip and a needle sticking out from the dragon's body. My eyes grew wide, Winter, you stupid genius Guardian.

"Oh my god, do you think this will work?" I asked, I looked over at Clare. She walked towards the cemetery.

"You guys better catch up, Nick and them are waiting for us." She said, seriousness in her voice.

I looked back at Montoya, nodding and jumping down and running to catch up.


	15. Chapter 15

Whispered voices to my right were arguing about something.

"We don't have enough time for this shit! We have to be moving now and getting back to base." One almost yelling at the other.

"Just give us your patience and we will get Winter up and moving, her spine had a fracture and her arm is broken. If you go back to the lab and get what I need, she will be up and moving in no time." A Doctor said.

"Fine, I'll go and get the stuff you need but you better be telling the truth about this."

Someone opened the door and two sets of feet walked out, the door closed and the room was silent.

I moved a little, or tried to since there was something holding me down.

Pain shot up through my spine and back, I groaned and stopped moving.

"Winter, you are awake. You shouldn't be moving, your spine took a beating and your arms are cut up." Nick said, walking towards me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was taller and had bigger muscles than before.

I smiled.

"I know." I closed my eyes and felt pain. Death was waltzing in the back of my head, Life just sat in a chair playing a flute.

"Where is Captain?" I asked, opening my eyes, sensing Captain's presence nowhere near me.

"He went with Sam and Montoya to get you some stuff to help heal you." He looked worried and looked behind him.

"Who was the other voice?"

"A doctor I saved on the way here, he claims his is an actual doctor from HERO." He chuckled.

"Help me sit up so I can see the room, I hate not seeing much." I asked, looking at him.

He slowly propped me up on a lot of pillows, he looked worried he might damage me more than I was now.

"I hate this, where is my vest?" I asked, Nick looked at me and then left to get my vest.

I watched him until I can no longer follow him without moving my head. I heard his pick up something and walk towards me; he held my vest in his arms.

"Winter, we already used you bio-foam and Healing gel, Captain sent a message to your groups Healers. We haven't heard from this yep but we will soon enough." He smiled and laid the vest gently near me.

I smiled and heard the doctor move behind Nick.

"Uhm, I am right hear, I can take care of her. I don't know why she hasn't healed yet." The doctor pushed up his glasses as they slipped down due to the sweat dripping down his forehead and down his nose.

"I don't believe you, doc." I said, closing my eyes and sending out clicks so other Guardians know I am in distress and in danger.

 _Click, humming. Click-humming, click, click-humming._ (That is a message we send and only Guardians and Healers know this, others that have a strong mind gets this message but only a few Changers know the meaning of the message).

" _I hear you, Winter. I sense someone near here, do you want me to check it out?"_ Nick looked at me, then to the doctor

" _Yes, please do."_

He nodded and then left.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you stay here with her so I wouldn't have to deal with her alone?" The "doctor" said.

I smiled and closed my eyes and let darkness take over.

* * *

 **Warning.**

 **This is a message and please read carefully and try to understand.**

 _Death waltz to the tune Life was playing on the flute._

 _I am a tool_

 _Nothing more than a tool._

 _Hope and happiness plays and directs the show_

 _While sadness and darkness leaves the show._

 _My heart is free and happy_

 _I am happy and having fun_

 _Darkness nowhere near me_

 _Light fills every room I enter in_

 _I am a tool of happiness_

 _Was I walk around_

 _I notice people_

 _They start to say things to me_

 _at first_

 _I ignore_

 _Then I start to listen_

 _My heart feels pain as he walks away_

 _I am lost_

 _I continue to hear them say things about me_

 _Telling me I am ugly and a tool_

 _I listen as they tell me to get lost_

 _telling me I am nothing and always a tool_

 _to be used_

 _I listen as the depression hits me_

 _mix emotions hit my like a train_

 _I start to paint on a canvas_

 _With a brush_

 _with only one color_

 _the people notice my art_

 _They look at the canvas and laugh_

 _They make fun of me_

 _I look at the brush_

 _seeing a razor instead of a brush_

 _seeing my blood on it_

 _I look at my wrist_

 _Seeing the art_

 _I see nothing but lines of red_

 _They continue to make fun of me_

 _I close my eyes_

 _I feel the pills slowly makes its way to my stomach_

 _Darkness takes over_

 _I can hear my mother screaming my name_

 _telling me to wake up_

 _My dad comes in running_

 _hearing her scream_

 _finding my body lifeless_

 _Death plays his song_

 _Leaving everyone to dance for eternity_

 _making them walk to my grave_

 _I watch the show_

 _Lost of hope_

 _I walk up to Death_

 _I hug him_

 _I let him take me_

 _To his palace_

 _I leave behind_

 _My friends_

 _My family_

 _My loved ones_

 _everyone who cared about me_

 _The ones who take care of me_

 _Care for me_

 _I left them to deal with my pain_

 _I left those people who made fun of me to feel guilt and regret for the rest of their lives_

 _I made the choice to take my life_

 _And be with Death, away from the pain_

 _I watch as tears fall and hit the bloody ground_

 _My soul is sold to the Devil_

 _I watch as my family_

 _Wishing I was stronger to stay_

 _Wishing I had the strength to fight off darkness_

 _I should have told someone my troubles._

 _I wish I had told_ _ **SOMEONE**_

 _I should have stood up_

 _And say no_

 _I am not a tool_

 _I am human_

 ** _I SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE_**

 _instead of just let it happen_

 _fearing they would bully me more._

 _I should have told someone._

 _I should have never listen to them_

 _I should have never left him_

 _I should_

 _I should_

 _Should_

 _but couldn't_

 _didn't_

 _wouldn't_

 _In the end, I wasn't the only one who suffered_

 _everyone I knew suffered my lost_

 _instead of only a few_

 _I should have told someone so only I could feel the pain and no one else._

 _Instead I kept it to my self and ended up giving the pain and suffering to everyone_

 _If only I told someone_

* * *

 **How did that go?**

* * *

 **Winters point of view**

I heard his walking towards me, I opened my eyes and saw Captain in my line of sight.

"Hi, Winter." He said, cupping my face.

I smiled and tried to get up, feeling my back moving with no pain.

I looked down at myself, seeing gazes and my vest.

"We got back in time to put the medicine in before you went into a coma. You were out for 7 weeks." He said, looking sad.

I felt my jaw drop a little, I closed it and groaned.

"Winter, are you okay?" He asked, staring at me for an answer.

"I am fine, just sore. Did a healer come through hear?" I asked.

"Yeah, one of your guys from your group must of heard her distress song and heading straight for you."

"Did you hear it?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, but when I get to you, someone one was already putting stuff in you and healing you with their blood."

I nodded.

"I need more time to think."

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

 **warning.**

 _I am life_

 _I give gifts to him_

 _I send him everything_

 _happiness_

 _love_

 _life_

 _joy_

 _hope_

 _sending him everything_

 _letting him know I love him_

 _He sends me grief and sadness_

 _I watch as my gifts look back at their life and me_

 _seeing the years in their eyes_

 _I nod_

 _understanding as Father Time_

 _touches my gifts_

 _Mother Natures runs her course_

 _I only receive grief and sadness from Death_

 _I watch as all of my gifts die_

 _I still love Death_

 _As he loves Life_

 _as he loves the thousands of gifts I send him everyday_

 _and he gives me grief and sadness_

 _I am happy with his gifts_

 _I can send new ones_

 _I smile_

 _He smiles_


	16. Chapter 16

**If you guys want to read more and have to chapters done in a shorter time, you guys need to review because I have a lot too do and this is starting to take up a lot of time.**

 **You came review if you want, but hey...review. I want to know how the story is going and what I need to do to make it better.**

 **~Ross**

* * *

I looked around inside my head, seeing nothing but darkness.

 _Click, click, click._

I looked over my shoulder, seeing nothing.

 _Click, click, click._

I looked ahead, hearing nothing.

 _Click, click, click._

I looked over to my right, the clicking was behind me.

I looked everywhere, trying to find the cause of the sound.

 _Click, click, click._ I looked ahead and saw eyes looking at me, I squinted from the glow coming from the eyes.

"Hello? Where am I?" I asked, hoping for it to reply.

The pair of eyes looked away and turned around, I stared at it before I felt myself being pulled towards the eyes.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing?" I looked down at myself, seeing nothing holding me.

 _"Csendes, es latni fogja, nehany perc atatt."_ A voice said.

( _Quiet, in a few minutes you will see._ )

(It's been ages since I last spoken hungarian)

"What? Tell me now!" I demanded and started to resist the pull.

 _"Azt mondta, nema."_

 _(I said silent.)_

I looked ahead, deciding to be quiet.

"miert kell csendben maradni? Jogom van turni, undering az amerikai consitution." I asked.

"mi nem Amerikaban."

I looked down.

 _Shit, if I'm not in America in my head, where are we?_

"Where are we then? If we aren't in America in my head...where?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"We are in Germany right now, after World War II." The voice said, soon after a body formed around of the darkness.

I looked up and my eyes grew wide.

"Father?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, dear Winter." He smiled and walked up to me.

I looked up at him, smiling and hugged him, my face resting on his shoulder.

"Why are we in Germany?" I looked at his neck, seeing the pulse move the skin.

"Someone had to lead the people into war and not any man can do that, according to the requirements." He chuckled at his comment.

I smiled and breathed in his scent, molasses and cinnamon, a hint of cigars lingering.

"Did the French win?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Did the French win? Yes, so did other counties as well. Only losing countries was Japan and Nazi Germany, my dear." I felt his chest rising and falling from his breathing.

"Hmm, did you do your job as a General?" I looked at him.

"Did I do my job? Yes I did, when the Nazi's attacked, I lead my men onward to the journey of the war. I am sure you already know this because of you being by my side the whole way." He chuckled.

I smiled and pulled away, regritting from the cold hitting me. I looked down at my hands. seeing the war aged clothing.

My cloths changed from my tactical black to navy dress coat. My gloves changing from leather black to white gloves.

I looked up and saw my dad walking away, with his sword out and ready.

I looked down at my hip and saw the sword.

"Why are we going to play, we both know who is going to win this." I asked, drawing out the french sword.

"To see if you actually changed over the past 100 years I've been dead." He turned around sharply and held the sword out and ready.

I held my sword in front of me, the tip of the sword at my eyebrow level. Watching my father carefully.

"You could have just changed when you sent me away to be a LAB RAT!" I yelled the last few words at him, charging at him.

"YOU know I couldn't have done that, Winter. I know you are still mad at me leaving you with those monsters but it had to be done. After the war ended, you knew you were being sent off to the Germans for sciences and I am sorry for doing that to you. I am sorry, Winter." My dad said, piarring all of my moves perfectly.

"I had to deal with the torture and the failures the sciencists brought upon me. Every time they failed, I felt pain in a different form. Every time they felt like I wasn't doing what they asked, I was hit. TORTURED!" I attached at him, hitting at the sides, trying to find an open window to hit him.

I saw his eyes betray him, like he betrayed him on that day. I saw hurt and I felt him change.

"Winter..." He said barely above a whisper.

"I am so sorry..." I barely heard him.

"I will never forgive myself." He whispered.

"Father..." I stopped and looked at him.

Suddenly he disappeared and the landscape started to form from the darkness. Light started to shine through.

I looked around, seeing trees and birds. The green grass and flowers covering the ground like a blanket. I saw barbed wire and trenched over to my right. Soldiers running in the trenches, one noticed me and started to yell ordered in German.

"Du da, was machst du hier. Besser geben Sie mir eine Antwort in 5 Sekunden oder ich werde dich nach unten wie ein Schwein zu schießen."

" _You there, who are you and if you don't tell in in 5 second, I'll shoot you like a pig._

The soldier looked at me and looked at the other soldier that heard us talking.

"Warum willst du das wissen? Wer bist du?" He asked.

 _"Who are you? What is your name?"_

"Ich bin Winter." I looked at them, waiting for the information to settle in.

 _I am Winter._

"Winter? Meine Entschuldigung, Mylady Forge." The soldier bowed and started to go off about being sorry and stuff.

 _Winter? My apologies, my lady Forge._

"Sag mir, wo Ihr Kapitän ist?" I asked.

 _Where is your captain?_

 _"_ Ich werde dich in unser Kapitän führen. Es tut mir leid für meine Unhöflichkeit, bitte vergib mir, meine Dame Forge."

 _I'll lead you to our captain. I am sorry for my rudeness, please forgive me, my lady Forge._

I followed the soldiers to their base, feeling the soldiers watching me.

I stood tall, 6'5. My white hair standing out on the navy dress.

I looked ahead and saw my father standing there.

"My dear Winter, how are you?" He asked, smiling.

I smiled back, the fake smile plastered on my face.

"I am well, my father." I said, looking down and saw Captain by my legs.

"Lassen Sie sich in Ruhe." He said to the soldiers.

 _Please leave us._

 _"_ Are you here for something?" He said.

"Yes I am, why are you doing this? These people do not need to be killed in this war! End this war and I'll forgive you for what you did." I looked at him, Captain started to growl.

"General Forge, we are under attacked." A soldier came running through the doors.

"Get the men ready, evacute the base and keep the lab safe with your life." He yelled the orders.

"Major Forge, you go to the brief room, I'll me you there." My dad said, looking at the table in the middle of the room.

"Yes, sir." I walked out and headed down the hall, running past people heading towards the tactic room where my father was in.

I heard gun shots and canons firing off.

I felt the floor shake a little and the lights flickered.

I walked into the briefing room and waited.

 _What do you think about this? Father isn't happy about us being here in the first place, yet again we are inside your head._

 _~I know he isn't happy but we are here for a reason. I just need to find the reason._

 _We need to find that reason fast._

 **A hour later.**

"Winter, I'm sorry for the wait." Father said while stepping into the room.

"I forgive you." I said, glaring at him.

"What is with the glare?" He asked, looking at me in a weird way.

"I hate this war, only if Germany viewed the Jews in a different way." I said, looking down at my hands on my lap.

"I know my dear, but the Nazi and Japanese do stuff they can't own." He said, walking towards me slowly.

I felt my cheeks burn a little from the blush I felt.

I looked up and saw the lust in him eyes as clear as day.

"I missed you my dear." He said, I blushed harder and looked down.

"I know...I missed you too." I said, slowly.

"Look at me, Winter." he demanded.

I looked up and saw a red rose. I got up from my chair and walked towards the door.

"I am sorry Father, but I am leaving to deal with the war." I said, not looking back.

I felt my arm being pulled, I looked back and saw him.

His eyes was full of lust and passion. My breathe was taken away and I saw the rose change into a carmilian.

"I am sorry..." He said and pulled me into a kiss.

I fought to pull away but his hand on my back and neck kept me in place.


	17. Not the story

**Authors note: I'll try to post once a week since I am busy with school at the moment BUT don't worry, I won't leave this story uncompleted.**

 **Onward Journey: how is it going so far? Good, bad, both?**

 **Review: please review, I want to know what you guys think of this story so far before I start typing up chapters in the future.**


	18. Chapter 18

I finally got freed of his hold. I looked at him and slapped him hard, drawing blood with my nails.

"How dare you do that to me?" I screamed, I ran towards the door and ran out into the hallway.

"Winter? Winter? Winter, it's time to wake up from your sleep." A voice said off somewhere, soon after everything turned black and I felt someone touching my shoulder.

"Winter, ah there you are. You are finally awake, we thought you would never wake up from your sleep." Marsyas said, a new type of Changer made by the German lab.

"Marsyas? When did you get here? Did you hear my call?" I said, sitting up to see the room better.

I looked around and I saw Montoya sitting with Felix, Captain said in the corner in his human form. He smirked and closed his eyes.

"Where is Nick?" I asked, not finding him in the room.

"He went with the other Guardians to train for the upcoming war." Felix said.

"War? What do you mean?" I sat on the edge, letting my legs swing over the edge.

"When you fought against Big Brother, he didn't die like you hoped he would. He declared a few days ago that a $20 million bounty is on your head. After that a bunch of Guardians started to search for you. We were able to hide in one of the safe havens you have." Montoya said.

I looked at him and looked down at my feet, feeling eyes on me. I sighed.

"So that is the war? Just people finding me for a few million dollars?" I looked up.

"No, that isn't the war but that is the cause of the war between Changers and other types." He said, getting up and walking to me, setting my tactical gear on my bed.

"What about the war between zombies and man? Did you guys find a cure for that?" I started to put on my gear, finding it hard after having my spine fractured and other injuries.

"Someone did and it's a slow process but it is being done. Do you know how long you've been out?" He said, turning me around to zip up the body suit.

"You've been out for 2 years, 2 whole fucking years." Montoya sighed and turned me around to face him.

"We thought you would never wake from your healing state. If Marsyas never came here and started to actually heal you, you would have never woken until 6 centuries. Nick was so scared and worried for you."

I sat down, 2 whole fucking years. I've been out for that long? Why hasn't the Big Brother find me yet? What happened?

"Hey...where did that dragon go? You know...the one that I fought against after I fought Big Brother?" I said, remembering the dragon.

"He, I mean she, she is actually dead." Marsyas said, looking sad.

"How did she die? I thought dragons never died?" I asked, looking shocked.

"You've gone from this world far too long, the bond never formed and she gone mad from being alone for so long. I am sorry Winter." he sighed and walked over to me and hugged me.

"It is okay, I should have expected this for being so out of this world for so long." I sighed and got up.

"Where is Nick, I need to see him." I stretched and Captain got up.

"He is below us in the training room, he was been training ever since you left me in this world alone." captain said, hurt dripping in his words.

"I am sorry, Cap, I promise to never leave you alone in this stupid world again. Deal?" I brought my pinky finger up, smiling like a child in a candy store.

Captain rolled his eyes and smirked, hugging my pinky finger in his.

"Deal. Come one, Nick probably senses your aura awake." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room, I looked back and my heart stopped and I saw my father's face behind Marsyas' head.

 **Few minutes later.**

"Winter!" I felt Nick hit me like a train. I smelled the familiar smell hit my nose.

"Nick," I whispered, hugging him tightly, "I am sorry for leaving you behind in this world."

"It it okay, I forgive you." He said, whispering in my ear.

"What happened while I was gone?" I pulled back, looking at him.

"We should sit down, there is a lot that happened while you have been out." He lead me to the briefing room on this floor.

"When you fought the dragon and Big Brother, your spine was fractured and your head took a beaten. Your body went into healing mode and if Marsyas hasn't showed up after you went out, you wouldn't have woken up." He looked at me, He handed me water and a tray of sandwiches and donates.

I didn't realize I was hungry until I saw the food, my stomach growled and rumbles loudly.

I picked up a donate and bite into it, I moaned and felt the sweet frosting hit my tongue.

"I figured you would be hungry, you look like shit." Nick said, chuckling after I downed the third donate and drank 5 water bottles. "You should slow down, your body isn't to real food. You might get sick."

Glared at him and growled when he started to pull the tray of food away, I snatched another sandwich and ate that.

"So what happened after that? I know I woke up after I was in that room with that weird doctor, but why hasn't Big Brother found us yet?" I said, wiping my face of food and water.

"Your hiding spot is really good, we don't know where we are at because Captain knocked us out and stripped up of anything before entering. He even took out our com system in our heads and surgically removed our tracking devices and attached them to birds." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Good, I know where we are at and I would like to keep it like that for a long time." I smiled and looked at Captain who was staring at me.

"What is it Cap? Did you see the dream with my dad in it?"

"Yeah and I didn't like that, why do you think you had that dream?"

"I don't know, it was so long ago...do you think he is alive and that Big Brother is out there with him?"

"Maybe, but I doubt Father is alive...if he was I would have sense him near by." Captain said, holding his chin in his hands.

"...and we've been here for 2 years, training and thinking of ways to get Big Brother to die without us being seen." Nick said, looking at me.

"Okay, so there is a cure for the infection? Who released the cure? I thought the lab was destroyed after the battle with Big Brother?" I said, sneaking a donate while Nick was looking away.

I smiled and slowly ate the chocolate donate.

"Do what is the plan, I am sure to know this now or everyone dies in this place." I said.

"The plan...right...we don't have much of a plan because we have no outside information or a way to get outside information other than Captain leaving and gathering newspapers, magazines and other stuff." Nick said, slowly look at me.

"YOU MEAN you have NO FUCKING after TWO WHOLE YEARS… I swear…" I yelled, rubbing my temples.

"Winter, calmed down, I do have an idea what we can do to kill Big Brother." Captain said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Okay, tell me them." I snapped back.

"So...we have a few plans...ideas more like. One is we can take out his important people and what not. Second we can gather other people to help us, we have your squad of 300 people. Third we can take out his spies and take him out when he is alone." He looked at me and waited for me to reply.

After I thought about it, why not do all of them?

"How about we do all, but in a order and on a time set. If we take out the spies first and then the important people after, someone inside his circle will notice. So if we took out his important people first and then the spies 1 minute later, no one will know. But we would have to attack Big Brother after taking out his guards right away, we need a group of Tankers and Healers to take out his spies and Guardians to take out the important people. Wings of Prayer would have to take an air strike at the House of Defense...maybe Gunraiders should join the Heavy's on that mission." I said, rubbing my chin.

"Have the AIH (Artificial Intelligent Humans) started to plan an attack?" I asked, look at Captain for the answer.

"Yes but each attack they would form would fail in some why, great or small." He said.

"Call in Marsyas and Aristotle, tell them to get in the briefing room in 15 minutes or less," I said, looking at Nick, "I think I have a plan forming, are there still infected around?"

"Yes, a few thousand in America." Captain said, while Nick walked to the phone and started to call for the said people.

"Okay, we need to gather them up and use them against the Big Brother."

 **15 minutes later.**

"Oh! Hello Winter, it's been ages since I last saw you my dear child." Aristotle said, walking towards me and hugging me.

"It has, uncle." I said, smiling and hugging him.

"Uncle? You are the niece of that old man?" Nick said.

"Yes I am, he is actually the very first people to create immortality. He faked his death and moved here in America." I said, looking at Aristotle.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I faked my death. I do not recall such thing, I remember living and then I found the DNA modification." He said.

"DNA modification? Oh you mean what we are today?" Nick said, looking at the 3,000 year old man.

"Yes, I was the first one, then a few hundred years later, Winter's dad came around then 1,000 years or so later...here we are today." Aristotle said.

Captain looked at me and then to Nick.

"So...what do you think we should do about Big Brother?" Marsyas asked Aristotle.

He thought about that for a few seconds and then said. "We can slowly take out his men, one by one they all fall down." He said, with a smile.

"One by one huh? Do you know how long that will take? Because by then, he will have most of the world under his control." Nick said, looking at me then to Aristotle.

"I do actually, I thought about it and I am guessing 5 years the least and 7 years the most, by then...Big Brother will have 35% of the world under his control. I am sure Russia and America will give hell, with China and Europe to help. I am guessing only South America and Africa will be under his control since they are weaker than the rest of the Nations." He said, pulling out a map from his bag.

"So we have a chance of beating the man, my fience?" I asked, looking at Captain.

"We...you guys, have a higher chance of beating Big Brother than any other Squad out there. The one in China is actually trying to find you so they can help protect and kill anyone who is against you. Another Squad in Europe, Greece, wants to help you defeat him and his followers." Marsyas said, looking at him tablet.

"I know we do, just need to know where and when to take his men out." I said, eyeing Marsyas and his tablet.

 _You have an eye on Marsyas?_ I asked Captain

 _I do and I have the clone sitting in our room if you want to look at it later._ Captain thought back.

"We can take his guards out while he is at a party or something, since he is always seen alone at parties. His guards are always on the ruff or on the upper floors of the ball room." Aristotle said.

"Aren't you close to the guy?" I asked.

"I am actually, do you want me to get him alone for a little bit while you guys take his guys out?" he said, getting where the idea is going.

"I actually want you and Clare to stall him and if possible take him to somewhere isolated for 5 minutes." I said, looking at the tablet Marsyas gave me. I looked at the layout of the building where the party is being held.

"So there is actually going to be a party for the man?" Nick said.

"Yes, in 2 months from now, there will be a party held. An annual thing that happens every year." Marsyas said.

"Get my Heavy's ready and trained in 3 weeks. I want my Wings of Prayer in this room in a hour, ready for duty. Get the Healers in the medical wing and go over ways to fasten our healing powers, I am sure Big Brother is packing a tough crowd to guard him." I said, still looking at the tablet.

"The gunraiders needs to be in this room in one hour and a half, along with the 30 AIH. I do not want anyone dying on this mission of stopping Big Brother once and for all. He already did enough damage to me and my family." I said, looking up and seeing everyone hesitate.

"GO now!" I yelled. Nick got up and went to the anouncement room. Captain walked over to me and Aristotle started to create a full layout of the building. Marsyas started to take notes of what Aristotle was saying.

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Before I was knocked out for 2 years.**

 **Nick's point of view.**

"How long has it been since she has been out?" Nick asked Montoya.

"7 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours and 45 minutes. Give her time and she will be up and moving in no time." Montoya said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Time?! We given time and that's all we've been giving to her. Any more time and I will force her to wake up from her sleep." Nick yelled, leaving the room.

"What do you think about this Captain, you are the only one who can see in her brain." Montoya said.

"She will be fine, just more time to heal her brain from the attack." Captain said with confidence.

"Are you sure? It usually don't take this long to heal a spine and head damage." Montoya said, looking at Marsyas and Captain.

"She will be fine, I know right now that her father is trying to talk to her in her healing state, since she is too weak to fight back his conscience." Captain said.

I know Father is playing with her, I just need to find a way to stop him.

"Do you really think she will wake up anytime soon? We are at her house after all." Marsyas said.

"I think she will be fine, she is going to be fine." Captain said.

I paced the room while the heart monitor beeped to a rhythm. Once in awhile the beeping will increase then drop, then to the slow, normal beep.

I looked at her face, peaceful and beautiful. Her white hair framed her face and fanned out beneath her head. The tubed flowing in and out of her arms and head, reassuring me that she is going to live and will be moving soon.

"Nick, you need to leave this room for a little bit while I change a few things." Captain said, with Montoya behind him.

I walked out the door, the Guardian town and medical bay was designed for giants like us so we would have a easy time walking around and won't break anything.

* * *

 **Captain's point of view.**

"Okay, on three...one…two...three." We both lifted up Winter's body and gently put it down on the other bed so we can change the bedding and wash her body.

"One...two...three." We lifted the body up again and placed a soft, waterproof blanket so the rest of the cart wouldn't get wet from washing her body.

"I will be waiting outside the bathroom if you need help, Captain." Marsyas said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay Winter, this will take a few minutes but you will be washed and clean in no time." I said, pushing the table towards the rain showerhead.

I turned on the water and gently ran the water over her nude body. The water helped highlight her well toned body, her nipples harden from the water hitting her breasts.

Her eyes flickered and opened for a brief moment then closed again.

"Winter, I need you now...I can't live in silence for so long." I plead, hoping she will wake from my call.

Suddenly I saw darkness, and then the scene changed. Trees and grass colored the blackness, german soldiers saw us and started to orders.

Winter dealt with them with ease, telling them her last name. Soon we were lead to were the Major was at.

Her father told her to go to the briefing room. I followed.

 _Winter, why are we here? I thought father died along time ago?_ I asked.

 _I thought so too, but we are in my head so anything is possible at the moment. I need to find out what my father needs and just end this forever._ Winter said.

I watched at her father kissed her, I growled and watched as I couldn't do anything to save her because I can't conflict pain on the creator and the DNA master of me.

I watched and smiled when Winter started to fight back her father.

She ran out of the room and as I was walking past father, I stopped and growled, baring my fangs at him.

I ran after Winter into the hallway and saw her disappear, as the darkness swallowed us.

I gasped and grabbed the edge of the table, being careful to not touch her. Dizziness took over my body after being pulled out of WInter's mind for a brief moment of time. I looked at her and saw her eyes close.

I soon, after I was out of Winter's mind, I got pulled back into another dream reality (where any strong being can travel to another person(s) mind and have a conversation like they would have in reality. They can make any scenery and talk about anything they want in the dream state, sometimes the dreamer has no choice then to see what someone else want. It's mostly used for giving a message to someone).

I looked around and saw we were in a bedroom.

Father was on the bed, hovering over Winter. They were both naked and I can smell the sex in the air.

I watched as I couldn't do anything at Father impaled Winter with his 8 inch cock over and over.

I knew I couldn't do anything.

Soon after, Father flipped Winter over on her hands and knees. Slapping her butt, receiving a startled yelp from WInter.

"You can't escape me, Winter. I know you want this as much as I do." Father said.

"Please… please don't stop this." Winter said, sarcasm dripping in her spoken words.

"Oh? And here I thought you hated this." he said, a devilish grin carving on his face.

"Fuck you, Father." She said. Father chuckled and rammed into Winter hard and violently.

She screamed and bite the pillow and held the other pillow tightly.

I watched and I felt her pain and shame.

I felt sorry for her, feeling her pain and humiliation, I wanted to help her so badly but I couldn't…

I couldn't even move or blink as I watched.

Father looked over at me and smiled, enjoying the fact that I was under his spell.

"Captain, enjoying the show are we." He said, Winter gasped and looking over at me.

 _Help me, Captain, I need you._

 _I can't help you, Winter. I am sorry, I failed to protect you._ I said, closing my mind.

I woke up on the floor and I felt the cold, wet tile beneath me. Winter's breathing increased as the dream went on. I smelt her sex from the dream and heard her whimper.

"I am sorry, Winter." I said, grabbing a small needle knife and stabbing her chest and slowly sticking the knife into her head.

She gasped and opened her eyes, I looked down at her and saw her eyes seeing nothing and then her eyes closed.

I sighed in relief and heard the door open, Marsyas poking his head. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Everything fine in here? I heard something falling." He said, looking at me for an answer.

"I fell, she is having dreams and Father is toying with her, I just temporarily stopped her dreaming state of mind." I said, taking out the knife from her head.

"You do realise you can't talk to her when you did that, right?" Marsyas said, picking up a tablet and recording what I did.

"Yeah, I know, but she is different, remember? She was made to be different than other Guardians alive today." I said, looking at Winter.

"I know but there is a chance that you two aren't that different." He said, never looking away from the screen.

"I doubt that, Marsyas, I know we are different. No other companion can change from animal form to human form." I said, smirking. I felt Winter's mind seek for my mind.

" _I am here, Winter, what do you need?_ " I asked her.

" _Thank you, Captain. I know you couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything." She said_

" _I should have thought about this before it happened, I am sorry. How are you doing Winter?" I asked._

" _I am fine, I need to sort out what is wrong with me and I need time… the damage in my spine cut off nerves and some important veins."_

I smiled and held her hand, feeling the pulse beating beneath her skin.

" _We have all the time in the world. We are at our safe haven right now and plan on staying here for a long time. Big Brother is still finding us and is really mad at you for fighting him. He sent out a search party for you body. Do you know how much he said he will pay for your body? $15 million, that is rather low for you, don't you think?" I asked, smiling._

" _Only $15 mil? That is really low move on his part. I think I am at least $256.07 billion." she said, smiling._

" _I think you are worth more than money can buy. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Nothing in the world can top you, my beautiful Queen." I smiled and squeezed her hand._

"Is she talking to you?" Marsyas said, watching me.

"Yes, she is...In a few more months, she will be moving." I said, never leaving my eyes from her face.

"Good, keep talking to her." with that, he left us be.

" _I am happy you are talking to me, Winter. I was rather silent without you in my mind." I said,_

" _I am sure you had peace for once." She smirked._

" _I hated the peace, to boring and scary without you in it."_

I smiled as I felt her mind grow silent.

I pushed her out of the bathroom after I put a blanket on her and headed for her room. I saw Nick talking to one of the new changers. I nodded at them as I saw the new Changer stared at Winter.

"Isn't that thee _Winter_ and her companion Captain?" He asked.

"Yes, they are thee great ones." Nick said, sighing.

I heard them and smiled. I knew we were idles in the H. . and CIDA world, I just didn't care as much because it wasn't important.

Once we got into her room, I pluged her up and grabbed new bags for her.

"Bye, Winter, I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." I said, closing the door and walking towards the briefing room to find Marsyas talking to Aristotle.

I smiled and listen to them talk about how they are going to get new Guardians and Heavy Tankers recruits.

"Maybe we should make our own Changers here? We have the AIH and Healers for it, just need the bodies for it." I said, watching them both look at me.

"That isn't a bad idea actually, but how are we going to go under the radar?" Aristotle said,

"No one knows me when I am in my animal form, I can lure people towards you guys and we can take the bodies here." I said.

"Okay, go get Montoya and Clare to go with you." Aristotle said.

* * *

 **Okay, so there is going to be another person helping me. The editor is going to be posting the stories, so as soon as she is done editing, the story is yours to read.**

 **I am going to time travel from the past to the now and I will make it obvious which is past and what is now.**

 **This was in the past as you can tell from the beginning. How was this?**

 **Did this make sense or do I need to explain and fix a few things?**

 **Enjoy, from you authors ~Ross E. & Mollie O.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: this is 4,239 words. A very, very long chapter.**

 **Enjoy~Author Ross. Editor~**

* * *

 **Before I was knocked out for 2 years.**

 **Nick's point of view.**

"How long has it been since she has been out?" Nick asked Montoya.

"7 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours and 45 minutes. Give her time and she will be up and moving in no time." Montoya said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Time?! We given time and that's all we've been giving to her. Any more time and I will force her to wake up from her is maddening." Nick yelled, leaving the room.

Only to come back into the room again, not wanting to be far from Winter.

"What do you think about this Captain, you are the only one who can see inside her brain." Montoya said.

"She will be fine, just more time to heal her brain from the attack, I'm sure Big Brother and Father are playing with her right now. In her weak state, that is..." Captain said with confidence.

"Are you sure? It usually don't take this long to heal a spine and head damage." Montoya said, looking at Marsyas and Captain.

"She will be fine, I know right now that her father is trying to talk to her in her healing state, since she is too weak to fight back his conscience." Captain said.

I know Father is playing with her, I just need to find a way to stop him.

"Do you really think she will wake up anytime soon? We are at her house after all." Marsyas said.

"I think she will be fine, she is going to be fine." Captain said.

I paced the room while the heart monitor beeped to a rhythm. Once in awhile the beeping will increase then drop, then to the slow, normal beep.

I looked at her face, peaceful and beautiful. Her white hair framed her face and fanned out beneath her head. The tubed flowing in and out of her arms and head, reassuring me that she is going to live and will be moving soon.

"Nick, you need to leave this room for a little bit while I change a few things." Captain said, with Montoya behind him.

I walked out the door, the Guardian town and medical bay was designed for giants like us so we would have a easy time walking around and won't break anything.

 **Captain's point of view.**

"Okay, on three...one…two...three." We both lifted up Winter's body and gently put it down on the other bed so we can change the bedding and wash her body.

"One...two...three." We lifted the body up again and placed a soft, waterproof blanket so the rest of the cart wouldn't get wet from washing her body.

"I will be waiting outside the bathroom if you need help, Captain." Marsyas said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay Winter, this will take a few minutes but you will be washed and clean in no time." I said, pushing the table towards the rain showerhead.

I turned on the water and gently ran the water over her nude body. The water helped highlight her well toned body, her nipples harden from the water hitting her breasts.

Her eyes flickered and opened for a brief moment then closed again.

"Winter, I need you now...I can't live in silence for so long." I plead, hoping she will wake from my call.

Suddenly I saw darkness, and then the scene changed. Trees and grass colored the blackness, german soldiers saw us and started to orders.

Winter dealt with them with ease, telling them her last name. Soon we were lead to were the Major was at.

Her father told her to go to the briefing room. I followed.

 _Winter, why are we here? I thought father died along time ago?_ I asked.

 _I thought so too, but we are in my head so anything is possible at the moment. I need to find out what my father needs and just end this forever._ Winter said.

I watched at her father kissed her, I growled and watched as I couldn't do anything to save her because I can't conflict pain on the creator and the DNA master of me.

I watched and smiled when Winter started to fight back her father.

She ran out of the room and as I was walking past father, I stopped and growled, baring my fangs at him.

I ran after Winter into the hallway and saw her disappear, as the darkness swallowed us.

I gasped and grabbed the edge of the table, being careful to not touch her. Dizziness took over my body after being pulled out of WInter's mind for a brief moment of time. I looked at her and saw her eyes close.

I soon, after I was out of Winter's mind, I got pulled back into another dream reality (where any strong being can travel to another person(s) mind and have a conversation like they would have in reality. They can make any scenery and talk about anything they want in the dream state, sometimes the dreamer has no choice then to see what someone else want. It's mostly used for giving a message to someone).

I looked around and saw we were in a bedroom.

Father was on the bed, hovering over Winter. They were both naked and I can smell the sex in the air.

I watched as I couldn't do anything at Father impaled Winter with his 8 inch cock over and over.

I knew I couldn't do anything.

Soon after, Father flipped Winter over on her hands and knees. Slapping her butt, receiving a startled yelp from WInter.

"You can't escape me, Winter. I know you want this as much as I do." Father said.

"Please… please don't stop this." Winter said, sarcasm dripping in her spoken words.

"Oh? And here I thought you hated this." he said, a devilish grin carving on his face.

"Fuck you, Father." She said. Father chuckled and rammed into Winter hard and violently.

She screamed and bite the pillow and held the other pillow tightly.

I watched and I felt her pain and shame.

I felt sorry for her, feeling her pain and humiliation, I wanted to help her so badly but I couldn't…

I couldn't even move or blink as I watched.

Father looked over at me and smiled, enjoying the fact that I was under his spell.

"Captain, enjoying the show are we." He said, Winter gasped and looking over at me.

 _Help me, Captain, I need you._

 _I can't help you, Winter. I am sorry, I failed to protect you._ I said, closing my mind.

I woke up on the floor and I felt the cold, wet tile beneath me. Winter's breathing increased as the dream went on. I smelt her sex from the dream and heard her whimper.

"I am sorry, Winter." I said, grabbing a small needle knife and stabbing her chest and slowly sticking the knife into her head.

She gasped and opened her eyes, I looked down at her and saw her eyes seeing nothing and then her eyes closed.

I sighed in relief and heard the door open, Marsyas poking his head. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Everything fine in here? I heard something falling." He said, looking at me for an answer.

"I fell, she is having dreams and Father is toying with her, I just temporarily stopped her dreaming state of mind." I said, taking out the knife from her head.

"You do realise you can't talk to her when you did that, right?" Marsyas said, picking up a tablet and recording what I did.

"Yeah, I know, but she is different, remember? She was made to be different than other Guardians alive today." I said, looking at Winter.

"I know but there is a chance that you two aren't that different." He said, never looking away from the screen.

"I doubt that, Marsyas, I know we are different. No other companion can change from animal form to human form." I said, smirking. I felt Winter's mind seek for my mind.

" _I am here, Winter, what do you need?_ " I asked her.

" _Thank you, Captain. I know you couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything." She said_

" _I should have thought about this before it happened, I am sorry. How are you doing Winter?" I asked._

" _I am fine, I need to sort out what is wrong with me and I need time… the damage in my spine cut off nerves and some important veins."_

I smiled and held her hand, feeling the pulse beating beneath her skin.

" _We have all the time in the world. We are at our safe haven right now and plan on staying here for a long time. Big Brother is still finding us and is really mad at you for fighting him. He sent out a search party for you body. Do you know how much he said he will pay for your body? $15 million, that is rather low for you, don't you think?" I asked, smiling._

" _Only $15 mil? That is really low move on his part. I think I am at least $256.07 billion." she said, smiling._

" _I think you are worth more than money can buy. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Nothing in the world can top you, my beautiful Queen." I smiled and squeezed her hand._

"Is she talking to you?" Marsyas said, watching me.

"Yes, she is...In a few more months, she will be moving." I said, never leaving my eyes from her face.

"Good, keep talking to her." with that, he left us be.

" _I am happy you are talking to me, Winter. I was rather silent without you in my mind." I said,_

" _I am sure you had peace for once." She smirked._

" _I hated the peace, to boring and scary without you in it."_

I smiled as I felt her mind grow silent.

I pushed her out of the bathroom after I put a blanket on her and headed for her room. I saw Nick talking to one of the new changers. I nodded at them as I saw the new Changer stared at Winter.

"Isn't that thee _Winter_ and her companion Captain?" He asked.

"Yes, they are thee great ones." Nick said, sighing.

I heard them and smiled. I knew we were idoles in the H. . and CIDA world, I just didn't care as much, fame can only go so far to help you.

We are the are the most feared, respected in either worlds.

Once we got into her room, I pluged her up and grabbed new bags for her.

"Bye, Winter, I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." I said, closing the door and walking towards the briefing room to find Marsyas talking to Aristotle.

I smiled and listen to them talk about how they are going to get new Guardians and Heavy Tankers recruits.

"Maybe we should make our own Changers here? We have the AIH and Healers for it, just need the bodies for it." I said, watching them both look at me.

"That isn't a bad idea actually, but how are we going to go under the radar?" Aristotle said,

"No one knows me when I am in my animal form, I can lure people towards you guys and we can take the bodies here." I said.

"We also have the makeup and costumes to hide in such situations." I said, looking at both of them.

"Okay, go get Montoya and Clare to go with you." Aristotle said.

"I would rather go alone on this, I know what is to be done and how to do the job." I said, pouting a little bit.

"We can't risk losing you on this, what would Winter do when she wakes up to only find out that you died? I don't think she'll even live to wake up." Marsyas said, looking at me and then to Nick who just walked in.

"Fine, but he stays here, we don't need a hothead, newborn with us." I said, leaving the room and started to look for the said people.

I found them in the dining room, with 10 other guardians and their animals. By then, I changed into a giant, black tiger with a reaper's skull on my forehead. I was 30 ft from nose to tail end, 5ft 8in from shoulder blade to paws.

Everyone looked at my red eyes and moved out of my way.

The guardians' animals whimpered and growled when I got too close to their partners.

" _Clare and Montoya, come with me."_ I said, letting everyone hear me.

"What is it, Cap?" Clare said, getting up from the table and walking towards me.

"We have a mission, come now, we don't have much time." I said, turning around and walking away gracefully.

Clare looked at Montoya, then started to follow me.

" _We have to get bodies to change into Heavies and Guards."_ I said, to their minds only.

" _Oh really, the big brains planning something?"_ Montoya said, a smirk forming on his lips.

" _Yeah, we are making our own until Winter wakes up from her cryo-sleep."_ I said, continuing to walk towards the armory.

"So they found out why she is taking so long to wake up?" Clare said, looking at me.

"I did, I know she doesn't want to wake up yet and her mind is currently weak from the battles going inside her head." I said, sighing and stopping in front of the master bedroom.

"I know she will wake up soon, but promise me something." I turned around stood up, looking down at the two 6ft giants.

They both nodded and looked up at me.

"Do not tell Nick about Winter's condition, he will force wake her." I said, putting my paws on the back of their necks, bringing them close to me. I leaned down and looked both of them at eye level, my claws(more like talons) touched their necks, making theme shiver.

"I need a confirm yes or no." I said, a threat hiding behind my words.

"Yes, you have my promise." Clare said, looking at Montoya.

I looked at him, staring into his eyes, searching for lies or hesitations.

"Yes, you have my promise." He said, looking away, finding my eyes are too chilling to look into.

"Good, otherwise…" I didn't need to finish my sentence. I straighten up and turned out and opening the doors to my master bedroom.

I walked towards a closed door and opened it, stairs leading downwards. I turned around and looked at them.

"Come on, we need to change into something more...human." I said, finding the word human weird to use.

I walked down the stairs, my form changing from a black tiger to a gold retriever. My gold, silk like fur shining under the light.

The two guardians followed me and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the costumes and makeup on the tables with mirrors everywhere.

"Come on, we have work to do. Pick out clothes and change into them behind those curtains over there." I pointed to the corners and cloth ilse.

Clare walked towards the women section, Montoya to the men's.

The clothes ranged from formal to sports to plain to dirty clothes.

"Oh and pick something formal, we are going to a awards ceremony at 7pm tomorrow. We are going to be gone for a while." I said, changing into my human form and taking clothes off the shelves and grabbing a nearby suitcase.

I heard them take clothes of the shelves and putting them into the suitcases. I grabbed a dark blue body suit with black lines to help define my muscles, along with the matching dress suit with dark blue coat and pants, off white dress shirt and black tie. The buttons dark gold, the vast was silk blue.

Montoya picked out a jet black body suit, with the matching dress suit. Blood red dress shirt, black vest, white buttons and a dark shade of red tie.

Clare picked out a white body suit, Winter's suit. I looked at her and shook my head no.

"Put that back, you know that's Winter's." I said, knowing that Winter loved that white body suit with the matching dress.

Clare did and picked out another suit. A pearl blue suit. Ocean blue dress.

I walked over to the tables of makeup and picked out ones that will work for Clare and the rest of us to help change our appearance.

"I have a question. How are we going to get into the ceremony?" Montoya said.

"Did you forget that I am a billionaire in the human world?" I said, smirking at the two.

"I did, actually. It would be a shame for someone to tell your secret." Clare said, winking at me.

I looked at her and stared at her, smiling and continued to look for more formal closes and armor. I picked up more makeup and temper hair dye.

 **3 hours later.**

I ended up having 7 large suit cases, filled with clothes, makeup, full body suits, and hair products for the three of us.

Clare had 3 suitcases of clothes and 1 for body suits.

Montoya had 3 suitcases of clothes and a small suitcase for body suits.

(Body suits are what we wear underneath our armor or flight suits, they always have formal cloths to go with them so we can wear them underneath the formal clothing.)

I sighed and carried out the very heavy suitcase filled with makeup.

"Hurry up you old man, we are wasting time." Clare said, smiling as I climbed up the stairs into my bedroom.

"You know you can always help me, princess." I said, looking at her.

"Stop flirting, you two." Montoya said.

"Did Marsyas say when the plane comes in?" Clare asked me.

"Yeah, in 2 hours." I handed her a ear piece with the small mic to go with it. I put mine on and handed Montoya his.

"Go rest up or stay in here and go over plans." I said, setting on the bed and pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket.

"We should go over a plan before the plane comes." Clare said, setting next to me on my bed.

"That was what I was thinking." Montoya said, laying on my bed, taking up on side of my bed.

"Sure, lay on my bed will you?" I mumbled and read over the paper.

"We are to get people with good genes and send them here." Clare said, looking at the paper I held.

"Yes, that is the idea. We need big guys, bigger the better for now." I said, looking over at Montoya laying on the left side of the bed,eyes closed.

"Did you get that?" I asked him. He nodded and I turned to Clare.

"So, why are we going to a award ceremony to do this? Shouldn't we go for people no one will notice missing?" Clare said, laying bad on the bed.

"Yes, but we need a background to be overlooked as non-kidnappers." I said, turning my body so I was facing the two.

"Okay, so a image no one will suspect at criminals?" Montoya adding in, not opening his eyes.

"Yes, we have a lot of time right now. We are going to be picky for now, later we will just grab and go without much thought." I said.

"Okay." Clare said.

"What does the award ceremony have a play?" Montoya asked.

"I have an award to get and give." I said, smiling.

"Billionaire huh?" Montoya said.

"Yeah, this is just a play house for Winter and I." I said.

"It's an underground mansion, what is better than this?" Clare said.

"This place has 3 briefing rooms, a floor just for hospital and labs. 7 floors for living quarters and 4 kitchens, this is more like a hotel or something." Montoya said.

"This is all true, but like I said when we got here, this is a safe haven for our kind but Winter and I only know the way in and way out. It was incredibly hard to move you guys from the HQ in Salvanna to here." I said, sighing.

I got up and walked over to the virtual window. I stared at it and opened the window to feel the fake wind and smell the fake flowers growing, the fake sun fading into the night.

"We should head up to the -1 floor." I said.

I looked at the two.

"You guys know how long it will take to get to that floor." I said.

They both groaned and got up, walking towards the door.

"Then why did you have to have 80 floors in your playhouse?" Clare said with annoyance.

"Because we needed the space to hold the 8 nukes we own, hold the armory, clothes and food store." I said with a smile.

They both shook their head and opened the door, both pushing a cart with their luggage.

I grabbed mine and followed them towards the elevator platform. There was two sports cars on it and one ford escalated on it.

"These ours for the mission?" Montoya said, eyeing the ferrari and lamborghini, both black and blue.

"Yeah, for now." I said.

"You have way too much money." Clare said, shaking her head. I smiled and pushed the -1 floor.

"You guys know the drill, I'll wake you up when we are in the plane." I looked at the two and they both nodded.

"I hate this." Clare said, sticking a needle in her neck and passing out in the ford.

Montoya looked at the needle and looked at me.

"Do you want me to do it?" I asked.

"No need." With that, he stuck the needle in and was out like a light bulb, next to Clare.

"I hate it too, but it is necessary for the safety of all of us." I whispered to myself.

I pushed another floor number and that changed our course.

I pushed -80 then -1.

The elevator stopped and a small slide came out, I put my thumb on it and it drew my blood. The elevator continued on, but when sideways instead and then went up at an angle.

I looked at Clare and Montoya in the Ford, I walked over and poked them both in the side of the neck. Sticking a small device inside the skin, I saw it blinked red then to green.

 **Half an hour later.**

I pushed in the code to leave the huge underground haven. The sliding doors opened and what I saw was inside another building.

Another safeguard for us. I got into the Ford and started it up, two guardians walked into the room and got into the two sports car. The garage door opened and I lead the way to the private airport for rich people.

It was a hour drive, I turned on the radio and tuned into the private channel to the two cars behind me.

"Stay close to me you two, I don't want to have to drive and hunt you down." I said to Felix and Carmine.

"Yes, sir." They both said to me.

I sighed and saw the ferrari drive past me, the lamborghini on the other side.

I stepped on the pedal and soon catch up to the two.

The drive cut from an hour drive to 25 minute drive.

The gates to the runway opened and I lead the cars onto the other side.

A big plane was waiting for us. The back was open and I drove onto the plane belly. I got out and went to the other side and woke up the two.

The two sports car went onto the plane and the two guys got out, both soluted to me and left.

I opened the back to the Ford and put on a flight suit, both Guardians got out looking like the living dead and probably felt like it.

"Put these on okay." I said, handing them both suits.

They both grunted and started to but on the flight suits, lose suit make for flight.

I grabbed a helmet and handed the two theirs from the wall.

I put on boots, a life jacket that looked like a vest, gloves, and sunglasses on. I headed towards the front of the plane and saw the two Wings of Prayer sitting in the pilot seats.

"Good evening, gentlemen. We are heading to California for 3 months, a mission for like a vacation." I said, sitting in the chair behind the left pilot. Clare and Montoya came up and sat far away from me.

"Same old, same old, huh?" One of the taller giants said, smiling and looking at me.

"Yeah, same old thing." I said, smiling and locking myself into the seat.

"Buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the 5 hour ride to California." one said.

I looked over at the two, I nodded and looked out the window to my left.

Clare closed the door that connected to cargo to the cabin. She pushed a button and the cargo door closed, the pilots started to push buttons and the plane started to vibrated.

I closed my eyes and felt Winter's mind call to me.

 _Enjoy your mission._ She said.

 _I will, WInter._ Said back.


	21. Chapter 21

The flight to California was long, since we were in England. It didn't end up being 5 hours, more like a day and 5 hours from London, England to California. We stopped in Russia, than in Japan, and finally landing in California.

Clare and Montoya ended up sleeping the whole way.

I talked to the pilots and told stories about my missions and they told me theirs.

One ended up being a navy seal before changing into a WP.

I was born into the animal I was and is. Back then, you didn't have a choice at all, period.

Now that was about 857 years ago, maybe longer than later where the H.E.R.O would just take unborn children and change them when they are still in the womb, that oldest child to be taken was 10, anything after that was too risky. They wouldn't even consider taking 7 year olds or even 5.

I was born in 105 B.C. Winter was born a year after, I remember when we were changing.

We can feel our blood crawl with the Blue liquid, feel every nerve change and every sense heightened to the extreme.

We felt every pain they handed to us, feed it to us like we were hungry wolves. In some ways we were hungry wolves, willing to eat anything they handed us.

A few hundred years later, Winter dies and is reborn again in 1158.

I waited so long for her, I counted the hours alone.

She died 18 years later from a heavy tanker accident.

in 1990, she is born and now she is thinking of leaving me again.

I felt her emotions and her mind change about living, after finding Nick and Marsyas.

I looked at the two pilots talking about what to do after they check into a hotel for a night, I told them they can stay at my mansion I have in California with me. They accepted and continued to talk about whatever guys talk about: girls, family(the people they trained with), and missions.

I listen and heard Clara wake up, I looked behind me to see her get up and stretch from staying in one spot for 28 hours.

"Morning." She said, yawning and looking at me with the most sleepest face on earth, her voice wasn't any better.

"Morning, we have 1 more hour until we are in California." I looked ahead and got out of my seat.

I walked over to the cabinets, I opened one and pulled out food for all five of us.

Feeling the heavy basket weigh down my arm a little.

I handed Clare a 5 pound pack of food for her to eat. I handed both the pilots 11 pounds of food, I opened my baggie and started to eat whatever was inside.

Montoya woke up of smelling food, he got up and grabbed himself a bag of food.

I smiled and looked at Clare, wondering how a beautiful lady got caught with this mess.

I looked out the window and saw zombies walking around. I guess the cure hasn't reached this part of the country yet, oh well.

The cure can only be made so fastly and given out.

I continued to eat my food until a unknown caller started to reach our private channel.

"Who is trying to reach us?" I asked, setting my sandwich down and linking up my com with the main channel.

"I don't know yet but I will in a few seconds." Pilot said, pushing a few buttons and blocked all channels.

" _This is United States Navy Air Force, if you don't tell us who you are in the next minute, I will shoot you down."_ The radio said, I looked at the pilot.

"Don't worry, it will take 9 heavy tankers and 20 gunzerkers to take this flying metal to the ground." He said, smiling proudly.

"This is Major Antonia, squad Reaper, with HERO. Stand down, soldier, you can't catch us." I said, looking in my window to see a falcon flying next to us.

" _Major?! HERO? Did you say you are HERO?"_ The falcon pilot said.

"Correct, now if you don't mind, we will be landing soon." I said, smiling and getting up to walk to the cargo door.

I grabbed a parachute and looked at Montoya and Clare. I saluted and walked to the huge cargo bully door. I pushed a button and the door slowly opened, lights flashing red.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours, someone will come to pick you up to bring you to the mansion." I said and jumped out before the light turned green.

I felt the air rush past me, the falcon turned left and circled where I jumped off. I looked at the ground, slowly getting closer.

I unbuckle the parachute, I reached behind my back and unzipped two slits, each a foot and a half long and 3 inches wide.

I left my wings grow and I spread them out, slowing my descent.

"Be safe, Captain." Clare said over the com link.

"I will try, but danger always finds me." I smirked and turned off the link.

I dove through the clouds, the air was thin 3 miles up. The air was freezing and I felt my wings stretch out in joy.

"It's been a while since I last flied." I said, and my form changed from human to a giant hawk with a 12 foot wing span.

I kept diving and gliding until I was a mile from the ground, I looked around and already spotted 10 people who haven't been infected by the green flu. I guess you can saw I have a Blue virus that is good or extremely bad for me.

 _I spotted 10 people, I'll send images to you guys in a few minutes._ I said to Montoya and Clare.

 _Okay, I'll stand by."_ Clare said.

I blinked a few times and heard a camera go off, I flew over the closest person to me and I took pictures with the contact lens in my eyes.

1/10 people, 9 more to go.

I spotted the second person and took more pictures.

8 more to go.

I flew a few more minutes and saw the third person suitable for changes. I dived and stretched out my legs and snatched the person off the ground.

The person screamed and tried to free itself from my grasp, the more the person struggled, the tighter my grip was.

I flow a few yards before dropping off the human in a fence.

"I have a human in a cage right now if you guys feel like being lazy."

I looked at the human and flew off again to find the 7 people I flagged down.

"Any luck on catching the big guys dog?" Clarke said through the com.

"None I am aware of but I'll keep a look out for his dogs while I'm out hunting humans." I left with that and found to seven humans with ease, sending the pictures to my headquarters in England and here.

"Heading home, guys." I said.

"Copy that, Captain." Clare said.

I flew up into the air, by then the sky was pitch black, I changed my usual brown feathers to black and a few white spots.

I thought about Winter, I eased my mind with hers to see what she was thinking and was surprised to feel nothing.

To hear nothing from her end.

I saw nothing at her end of the deal, I panicked and lost altitude.

 _Winter? Winter? Are you there? Nick?! Are you there?_ I thought to them

 _Yeah I am here, I already know what is wrong with Winter. Her body started to shut down one by one. We couldn't stop the process. We lost her, Antonia._

No that is not possible, I can't lose her again.

That can't be happening again after I found her again, what will happen to Nick and the rest of the team? Big Brother? The cure?


	22. Chapter 22

_The cure is lost now, forever. What will we do without Winter? Nick will… well, be nick._

 _Antonio? Is that you?_

 _*Yeah, it's me. What happened to you? We thought we lost you when you didn't answer right away?_

 _~I was resting my mind after I fought father in my head and Big Brother. They, uh, did something to me when I was in my recovery state.  
_ I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Just something, it could be anything at this point," I said aloud.

* _What did they do to you, Winter? Tell me. Now. Winter._

 _~Just calm down a little, ok? It was nothing, it is nothing. They did a little scratching here and there but I am fine._ A little pause. _A little mind trick._

 _*A little mind trick, that sounds_ FANTASTIC _Winter. Just tell me now!_

I linked minds with Winter after I landed on the ground, covering myself with my black spotted wings protectively.

~Winter's memories~

I looked around my recovery room in my mind, seeing only white walls and a few paintings hanging on the walls.

"Well well well, look who brought in the Queen of Death." A voice said behind me.

I knew who was behind me even before I turned around.

"Hello brother, nice meeting War himself, how is it going? Creating a virus to wipe out the human race. Families, children, everyone and thing." I said, looking straight at him.

"It's a wonderful feeling, you know? Having complete control of this thing I let loose. You should be doing this instead of saving them, who is that human friend you befriended? Was Nick his name? I am surprised he hasn't left you yet." Brother said to me.

"Leave him out of this, leave the human race out of this picture forever, War, you shouldn't be doing this."

War (Big Brother) started circling me, looking up and down at me, checking me out. Making my skin crawl and itch.

"You know, you are still beautiful as I remember you would be and always will be. Father is right you know." He said, evil covering his face.

"What is he right about? Nothing and it has always been that way."

War laughs, stopping behind me, I can feel him press against my back.

"That you will make a fine host for my child I plan on having." playing with my snow white hair.

"You smell so so good, it's turning me on." Suddenly he grabs my left boob violently and roughly plays with it.

"Stop that, War!" I grab his arm with throw him over me and onto the ground. "When a girl says stop, you better stop you asshat fucker!" I yell at him, fire and my wings appear, feathers falling around us.

"Wow, you are something, you know? This will be fun." War says, getting up and stabbing me with a Guardian sword into my stomach.

"You are going to do as I tell you," War said, rubbing my face, slowly tracing my lips with his fingertips. "This is going to be soo soo much fun." He kisses me slowly at first then urgent, rubbing my arms and bringing me close to him by the hips.

"Brother, stop," I whisper, my stomach slowly heals.

He starts to pull my t-shirt off of my and gently rubs my boobs, making me moan.

"You slut, you say stop but you moan for me." He said quietly.

The guardian sword still in me, making me think the opposite of what I want. Making me weak and hate myself.

He tenderly sucks my nipples and bites them softly, he takes his clothes off and my pants after he sits my body down on the bed. I lay there, not moving and hating myself even more that I wasn't strong enough to fight the guardian killer. He drinking my naked body in, burning my image in his mind. His dick growing to 10 inches long and 4 inches wide.

"Please," I say, barely above the sound of the wind, "stop."

He doesn't hear me and slowly moves his head to my vagina, smelling the alway wet pussy. Slowly licks my lips and pushes a finger inside me, slowly in and out. Wet sucking sounds are heard, I moan and close my eyes.

 _ **Why are you doing this War? Be quick about it, please.**_

 _You see dear, you are perfect. You are Death and I am War, the outcome of the child is perfect. It would have the infection and the cure of the disease, it will rule the world or kill it if I fail. You are so beautiful and you are doing well._

 _ **Please just stop.**_

War stops what he is doing and spreads my legs wide.

"You are so beautiful, why do you hide yourself like this? You will make men beg to fuck you." Not waiting for av response, he slowly puts his dick inside of me. Slowly it tears me open. He groans, stops and watches my face for any reaction. Seeing lust filled eyeshe continues to pound into me, sucking sound fills the air.

I try not to moan but fails, I wrap my legs around his toned body, pushing him inside me deeper and deeper. I I hate you.


End file.
